Sekirei: Regrets
by Godric Kharg
Summary: An Alternative Universe story following Benitsubasa and Minato's Sekirei. What happens when Benitsubasa begins to have "nightmares" after constantly loosing to the 'Team Minato' harem. Includes Yukari, Shiina, and more. ** I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI, ITS OWNED BY OTHERS - I just enjoy the Sekirei 'sandbox' **
1. Sekirei: Regrets Pt 1

_**A/N: Please note, this is an alternative universe short story. I don't know how long it might go, or where it will go, however I do have an idea where it might go. It takes place as an offshoot sometime after the 3rd stage has begun. Certainly before the 4th stage at Kamikura Island. This alternative universe has far reaching consequences if I decide to continue past a 2nd Chapter, which I intend for their to be.**_

* * *

Benitsubasa woke, in a dead sweat her nightwear clinging to her. It was something she didn't really understand, what she knew, and what she was dreaming, where at obvious odds to one another it was tearing her apart.

She rose, and made her way through the spacious penthouse provided to her Ashikabi by MBI in exchange for his, and their services. Karasuba was there, in the main living space, her sword drawn, slowly running it along the wet stone, she would occasionally run her finger across the edge, smiling.

Benitsubasa continued her way, to the kitchen, opening the fridge she took out a beverage, popping the metal cap, she began to drink it back.

'_Why, why, why'_ she thought to herself. '_Why do I keep losing to him, I could have killed him, how many times?'_ the thoughts came.

She paused, as the bottle was empty, she tossed it in the recycling as she slowly made her way again to the living space. Standing at the large expanse of windows, she simply stared out at the city.

Karasuba watched her, trailing with her eyes, not truly caring other than how it might affect her duties. She continued sharpening her blade, slow, long strokes of the steel upon the wetstone.

Benitsubasa leaned her forehead against the glass, her smallish breasts pressed likewise as she looked over the sprawling nights cape of the city before her. Her eyes could not help but be drawn there, in the distance, where a small Inn and its occupants that called it home.

Mixed emotions welled up within her, anger, frustration, she had failed so many times to finish the Ashikabi, or his Sekirei off. The bridge incident was bitter in her memory and soured with age, and yet…

Her fists struck the glass. Hammering at it for a minute, taking a small tantrum out on the reinforced transparency before her. Had she truly wished it broken, she might have fallen through.

Karasuba's brow lifted, a snicker erupted "Don't tell me you're still brooding over No 88 and her Ashikabi?"

Benitsubasa growled, and Karasuba snickered once more, as she departed from the main living area back to her spacious private room. She found herself stripping, and laying on the bed naked, allowing the cool breeze to dry her perspiration, brought on partly from her dream, and partly from her anger. Her smallish breasts rested, and appeared even smaller as she laid on her back as she stared at the ceiling. She replayed in her mind every interaction she had with this man, and each, every one of his Sekirei. It was maddening. Enough to drive her insane.

She closed her eyes, and attempted to forget the boy Ashikabi, and those that plagued her very soul, specially that Musubi. She had terminated her once, and could not understand how she had reactived. It bordered on driving her insane.

Her mind drifted, to Natsuo, and the feelings she had for him. Moments later, she was drifting off to sleep, devising ways to make him love her. Her soul hungered

- o o -

She saw their faces, as she heard them comment on her breast size. "Washboard" came Haihane's words.. 'Itty bitty Titty' she heard from Tsukiumi as she steps from the shadows.. Kazahane laughed as she giggled her bountiful Breasts at her 'Want a small bit of mine? I might be convinced to share'

Benitsubasa could feel herself growl at each comment. She could feel herself being thrown, by Musubi with a large No. 8 on her body, over the bridge "No Love" she was accused of

Her soul cried out, as she felt herself grasp out for Natsuo's pant leg, trying to get his attention. She felt herself grabbed, and as she looked about desperately, again she saw Musubi No 8, trying to pull her away from him. She felt her heart throb in pain as Natsuo shrugged, and turned to Karasuba, a vague conversation taking place…

Haihane's voice rang out again 'He doesnt like girls.. he will never love you' she accused. 'Best to forget now.. washboard' and her dream seemed then to cycle again.. Various faces taunting her, teasing over her breast size, Yume accusing her of not having love, as she felt herself thrown once more… her heart cried out deeply for love..

It was then that his face showed. She was posed, ready to strike down Musubi, when he darted in the way, protecting her "DON'T, I wont let you" he cried out. Benitsubasa paused, frowning 'Then I will kill you first' she muttered.. her words echoed at her as she heard Yume again.. "You don't have love" echoing in her mind. She felt herself lunge at Minato Sahashi, and felt her body stop in midair, as if powerless.

Again her body felt as if it was about to be flung, as she heard the words 'Stop' as she felt herself hung upside down, held by her ankle. A great black bear hovered behind Musubi as Minato seemed to command her, holding back what was to be done to her.

"We don't need to hurt her Musubi" she heard his words echo "She just doesn't know love".

"She hasn't felt love.." the words echo through her very being, as she desperately cries out for Natsuo. For hope he might instill in her

The words echoed in her mind, echoed endlessly as she felt herself try desperately to grasp for Natsuo's suit, his pant leg, his arm, anything to support her, any small showing of concerned for her.

The abyss called for her, the darkness the great vast river below, seemed to be rushing towards her as she felt his lips upon hers suddenly. Shocked, opening her eyes, she saw his face, and cried.

"NOOOOO" She woke with a start, sweating again.

'_Why am I dreaming of this monkey kissing me' _she muttered to herself as she tried to stay awake now, staring at the ceiling, her mind racing.

- o Maison Izumo o -

Minato woke with a start. His finger placed to his lips, feeling the wet moistness that had been there just a moment before.

Blinking his eyes, trying to get his bearings, he felt the bodies against him, Tsukiumi on one arm, Musubi on the other.. Kazahane on one leg, Matsu, opposite. Ku... Where she always was, as he muttered _'noo, not again'_ he groaned a bit as the dream haunted him, as if it was a ballast hung about his neck.

Slowly he tried to extricate himself from the beauties who had attached themselves to him, he managed to stand, and get to the door, before Matsu woke.. turning about.. _'Mina-tan? where?'_ she half whispered..

"Fresh air" he replied back. I'll return soon..

* * *

**_A/N: I hope I have done Benitsubasa justice. She in my mind is extremely loyal, with a huge heart, which just wants love. To me, the incident at the bridge, where they where accused to lack love, cut her deep. The fact that her Ashikabi, and Karasuba show little regard for her loyalty, or her feelings further injures her, specially in the face of what she see's Minato give his sekirei._**

**_Please, review, critique, and follow/favourite and I might try to expand upon this alternative universe._**


	2. Sekirei: Regrets Pt 2: On a mission

_**A/N: after a good start on the previous chapter I slammed into writers block having finished sekirei: house rules. So bear with me, this fic will progress slowly. It's the nature of alternative universes for me also. I just spent the last couple days reading the manga for well.. Won't say what time through it was, and clued into some things in canon that I suspect may be possible...**_

_**To SargentFalco & Logcake: More updates are on the way. I already have part 3 written, going over it again, I don't have a beta.. and on some levels they make me nervous. I do understand the value of proof reading however. That said. I plan on releasing the new chapters once a week, maybe every friday. Unless of course, I've managed to indundate my hard drive with extra chapters. I might do twice weekly at that point. Tuesday and Friday? **_

_**To 'Guest' I know, she is disturbingly loyal, an hungers for love, its something she does not, and wont recieve from the discplinary squad Ashikabi, at least not until MUCH later in the manga series. (Chapter 164 or so) and I'm sorry. I hardly believe it would be sufficient to do her justice. Finally? sure.. but far from what she should expect.**_

* * *

- o Maison Izumo o -

Minato quietly wandered the hall, and found himself hanging over the eternal rail over the back yard, " wow.. Just..." He half muttered to himself. His hand ran through the hair on the back of his head falling deep into thought.

'So.. Is this possible.. Am I reacting to another sekirei?' His thoughts trailed off as he glanced towards Kagari's room...'everyone says you where the last.. So why...' He whispered.. It was then that a hand fell on his shoulder as he jumped with a start.

Minato spun, hand over his own mouth to keep from waking anyone, to see Kagari standing next to him; "what's got you up and talking to yourself this time of night?" His fire Sekirei inquired.

"I really.. Not sure to be honest... " Minato half sputtered through the words... "A dream.. I think.."

Kagari nodded. "Want to talk about it?"

"Want to?.." The ashikabi muttered, his hand once again nervously shifting through his hair..

"Guess I should.. ", his words paused another moment.. "Don't say anything.. But.. It felt like a sekirei calling me.."

Kagari just stood there, seemingly stunned, in disbelief. "But. I.."

"I know, mum said, Minaka said.. You were the last.. So.. How?" Minato whispered..

Kagari nodded again. "Only one thing to do.. Ask Miya.. Or maybe Matsu.." came the reply.

"I'll grab Miya-Sam and Matsu." Kagari continued, you head down..

- MBI Headquarters, disciplinary squad quarters o -

Benitsubasa layer on her bed, naked, staring at the ceiling. A rampaging anger running through her veins. 'Damnit.' She growled pounding the bedding about her with her fists.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU 88, AND YOUR IDIOT ASHIKABI"

"Don't be so dramatic Benitsubasa ", muttered Haihane, leaning against the door frame as number 105 jumped in a start.

"Geez, don't sneak up like that", grumbled the crimson Sekirei.

Haihane couldn't help but laugh, a mischievous smirk on her face, "what happen this time. You get a wet dream about our beloved Ashikabi of the north?, or.. you have dream of getting your ass kicked -again-" she inquired of her fellow sekirei.

Benitsubasa just stared down Haihane with murder in her eyes, her fists raising her temper flaring up.

"Be careful, I don't think Takami-san would talk it well if you killed her son." Haihane continued, not paying any attention to Benitsubasa, at least not to the danger she was fostering within her.

Benitsubasa let out another loud growl, being faced with this rather unfortunate limitation, "whatever.. It'd be worth it" she grumbled as they heard Natsuo call out.

Natsuo's timing was perfect, he was sitting at the desk in his office, eyeing his Sekirei. His unfeeling stature, cold eyes leveled on the two of the squad members. "We have intelligence, that a small group of Ashikabi's and Sekirei were missed at the close of the 3rd stage." With that he slide a small map across the desk them. "Go mop it up. Karasuba's staying behind. Think you two can handle it?"

The side worn ponytail on no 105 shifted as brief nod came forth "yessir".

"Benitsubasa.. You have strict instructions, STAY AWAY FROM MAISON IZUMO, Understand?" His eyes seemed to grow colder. "Not that I care. The president himself made a promise long ago he would see kept, and it seems Takami-san is onside with him.", with that, his hand raised, and dismissed them both.

This brought another growl from the crimson Sekirei. Her fists balled up in anger "someone's gonna hurt then" she muttered as she turned, and headed out with Haihane.

Natsuo could be heard chuckling as they departed.

- o Maison Izumo o -

The four of them sat around the dining room table, small snacks before them, not the least of which was Miya-san's fresh Tokyo Campanella.

"Interesting dream.." Matsu whispered. "Your sure it was her?".

Minato nodded, "strange thing is, it felt like when I dreamed Ku, and Tsukiumi calling to me..", he paused a moment, then continued, "tell me this is just a whacked out dream.. Please."

Matsu chuckled her mischievous laugh while Kagari remained silent. "Miya.. You have to have an idea about this.. ".

Miya remained silent for what seemed an eternity as she glanced out the window into the night. "I've said it. You've also heard Musubi say it.. " she paused for another long moment as she refocuses on them. "While, Sekirei can only be winged once, and this seems strangely odd altogether...".

"The strength of love, and our bonds?" Minato then spoke plainly.

Miya nodded, "what will you do? Seek out this sekirei? Or ignore the dream, and relegate it to what it could be. A strange dream."

"Not sure he might have much choice Miya-San. If it was a winging dream. If he doesn't seem her out, she could end up here. Very, very angry." Kagari's words hung heavily. "Might I remind you all what happened with Tsukiumi? Chasing other sekirei brought her down on Minato, nearly unprepared".

"I was afraid of that Kagari-san" the raven haired Ashikabi sighed.

Matsu leveled her attention onto Minato as she had an insight, "Not to mention the OTHER problems that might entail." She half whispers.

Minato looked at her curiously.

"If you do nothing... If SHE is responding, or calling out, whether she is aware or not. You really want her ending up at our front door, angry?".

Kagari chuckled lightly. "Yea, poor Minato be building Miya a new inn..."

At this thought Miya frowned. "This inn, shall not be damaged, AM I UNDERSTOOD." Her voice raised as the Hannya mask descended on the three tenants, which caused them all to shift themselves back protectively.

"Ye..ye...yes Miya-dono" each of them cried out as quietly as they might.

"My mind is trying to get around... This." Matsu mutters, as they all regain their composure.

"Do we tell Musubi, or Tsukiumi about this? More importantly, do YOU want to seek her out Mina-tan".

"I don't think we really have much choice. Especially seeing who it is.." Minato muttered as he rose. "I need sleep in the meantime."

"Let me get Ku, and send the others to their rooms.." Miya piped up as she departed, wooden spoon in hand as helicopters could be heard in the distance.

Minato went outside for a breath of fresh air

- o Elsewhere in the city o -

The Crimson Sekirei, and Haihane stood, over a small pile of Sekirei bodies with Ashikabi in tears, bemoaning their loss. She looked over them as she heard the MBI collection team draw near. "Good, they'll be here soon so we can get away from these cry baby's.", she glanced about, then looked at haihane, "Blue, you ready?"

Haihane gave a brief nod. "Ready to get back to our warm beds, and your.. Fantasies." She quipped.

Benitsubasa squeezed her fists tight, and growls angrily "I told you it was no such thing!", she barked defensively.

"Then why so defensive over it"

"Cause he's a monkey, and I love Natsou!"

"So.. You admit you're dreaming of ...HIM", Haihane's laugh was halted as she felt her face slapped from the smart assed comment "OOOOW that's hurt.".

"Than stop pissing me off."

"Hey, wait, where you going" Haihane pestered as she gave chase, concerned..

"To finish the job."

* * *

_**A/N: the story slowly unfolds. Will she finish the job? Will anyone die or be called forth.?**_


	3. Sekirei: Regrets Pt 3: Confrontation

**_A/N: currently writing chapter 5, trying to pace yourself can be difficult. I'm one of those people who just write what comes to mind, and of course, hungers for the details. I also have a heavy dislike when you don't know when, or if a story will be updated. I'm gonna do my best, to let all of you know in the author notes section, if the story in my head has escaped me or not. This would allow you to pace yourself if you so desire.. I've read 27 chapter fanfic in two days.. And then disappointed it ended, when I Gould have paced better... Anyways, enough about me..._**

_**Veinx.01: I hear you. **_**_Tsukiumi isn't everyone's cup of tea, but I love her dearly as a muse. It's that tough exterior with the shy doubt filled vulerable soul. The other fanfic, (House Rules), well it was only supposed to be a single chapter.. Then my muse grabbed me by the collar and gave me a good shake. Don't get me wrong, I love each of the other characters on their own merits, it's just hard to write them if you don't first fully understand them first. I DO have ideas for each of the ones you mentioned.. They have just yet to percolate and organize themselves into stories that make much sense. There is a Uzume/Chiho story on my google drive, as well as a Kagari (where shiina and Yukari show up). As I said devil is in the details before they will be published. I love Musubi dearly, however.. When I try to compose thoughts around her for a story.. Something feels wrong.. Maybe it's a fear within myself to offend.. Anyways, hope you enjoy this foray Into Benitsubasa. Yes, I do have thoughts on a Musubi/Yume story also.. However I think it's something that would be for my own personal edification to understand her character..._**

* * *

- o Somewhere over the Capital, heading North o -

"Wait, what do you mean" Haihane kept up. "Finish HIM? You KNOW we aint allowed to harm a shingle on that house"

"I don't plan on so much as displacing a blade of grass" Benitsubasa angrily retorted. "Can't get in trouble for what you don't disturb right?"

"Then what.."

"Don't you worry about it. It will be all done tonight, I'm tired. They keep getting away with crap, especially him and that sekirei of his" she snapped, the anger in her voice only seemed to be growing.

"I see", Haihane then simply followed suit. She knew she would either have to call in backup, or, at the very least serve as a witness to whatever plan her sister sekirei would put into motion.

- o Maison Izumo o -

The alert sounded, and disturbed Matsu. She had just turned back in, and was suddenly back up, scrambling to her security system. She saw them clearly, two indicators showing fast speed, criss-crossing the buildings and streets in a way not unlike a Sekirei would. Destination would pass near the Inn.

"Whaaa the.." she exclaimed, and then quickly silenced herself. The clock on her PC's all indicated it was still early morning, and she did not wish to wake anyone, not yet. She stood, and swiftly, as a phantom moving in the dark she disappeared down the hall to Kagari's room.

*Tap tap*

"What"

"We might have trouble, come to my room please" Matsu whispered, "We might have incoming"

A sigh could be heard within, as the door slide open and Kagari fell behind Matsu to follow her to her command central. He crouched in behind her, looking at the display she was pointing at. "About 1 KM out, and they are on target to reach here in.." and with that, Kagari was already out the door, and downstairs. "Don't wake anyone unless a fight breaks out", his words fell as he departed.

Minato, meanwhile, had hunkered down in his room, staring at the ceiling. Miya had seen fit to allow the sleeping sekirei to remain, with the exception of Ku. He was sure however, they would all get a rude awakening in the morning, If she found them still there.

'I still don't know.. This is so surreal. Why would I dream of her of..' he heard the shuffling of feet outside his room, and couldn't help but chuckle to himself 'I'm not gonna get ANY sleep tonight it seems' as he again extricated himself from his sekirei, carefully and slipped from his room. Robe swiftly dawned.

"MIN-A-TO!" came the voice from outside the Inn. The voice boomed, and shook the street, if not the neighbours homes.

"MONKEY, You and that BITCH get out here and deal with me NOW" she continued to shout.

A fireball smashed into the street before the pink haired sekirei, "You know, you should really do this sort of thing during normal hours. People are trying to sleep" grumbled Kagari, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Issat So. The squad don't need to worry about MONKEY's" she growled, "Now, you gonna bring THE MONKEY out, and that No 88, or do I have to tear down the Inn to get them"

"I really don't think that would be wise"

"I don't care what you think. Your Monkey Ashikabi has to come out and get what's coming to him, he's gotten away with it long enough"

"This again? This is old news. I am sure MBI could have undertaken any disciplinary action long before tonight Benitsubasa, after all, MBI healed Mina-tan up after the bridge, as for the rest, I'm sure you're imagining things", Kagari's patience was being tempted, but he had managed to remain calm, although a ball of flame gathered once again in his palm, ready to be thrown.

"I - DON'T - CARE", the anger could be seen growing. No 105 never did have a good grasp on her emotions, much less her anger.

It was this moment that Haihane landed, she had fallen behind, and took up a stance behind her, "Beni, Im sure this is the wrong time, you're gonna wake everyone up, and you know the rules.."

"I-DONT-CARE" came her rage once more.. the rage on her face distorting her usual contenance. "YOU SENDING HIM OUT, OR NOT?"

"Not" Kagari shot back, "and if you persist. The only way you will get to him, is through me. Do you really want another thrashing like you got at the Bridge?" Kagari paused, "Not to mention, he has two more single numbers now, then he had. Plus.." his voice faded..

"Plus what? Your still gonna pay, all of you, and especially that MONKEY of yours."

"I was GOING to say, PLUS, my landlady wouldn't really take kindly to you harming the Inn, OR my.. as you so eloquently put it, -MONKEY-" with that, Kagari sent another flash of fire at the pavement before her.

"HEY!" Haihane hollered out. "watch where throwing those!"

Minato, was swiftly moving down the stairs, hearing what what seemed to be a shouting match loud enough that they might hear on the Moon 'What the..' he muttered to himself, while yawning.

The household, no, the entire street was wakening, lights popping on along the formerly peaceful street.

"Turn him over NOW" Benitsubasa continued..

"You really are sounding like a broken record you know, I'm not changing my mind".

With that, she threw her fist at the pavement and shouted 'SHOCKWAVE'. The entire neighbourhood shook, the pavement upturning and cracking as she threw herself at Kagari

Kagari, watching the Red Sekirei finally beginning to attack 'En no Yan (Firewall)' as a long expanse of fire grew up from the ground, the fact most of the homes on the street where constructed of wood not lost on him, he focused the wall upon the Disciplinary Squad member, the wall of flames caused Benitsubasa to back off, seeming to pivot and bounce back from the wall itself.

Minato, followed by a very put out Miya exited the front door, behind Kagari, 'What's going on' the raven haired Ashikabi halted, in shock witnessing the scene before him.

Miya took up a position to one side, and matter of factly spoke "Take care you don't harm Maison Izumo. " smiling kindly as the huge Hanya mask came into sight behind her.

Those who had seen it, simply stopped, muttering 'Yes Ooya-dono'

For Benitsubasa and Haihani, who had never witnessed Miya's Hanya mask before froze, terrified. Such was the reaction that halted the battle shortly after it began.

"Not only that, but you have disrupted the neighbourhood, and woken a great deal of people up, don't you think you should simply.. Go-HOME' her attention now leveled on the crimson Sekirei, the hannya mask seemingly ready to attack her directly.

"M M… Maybe we should go Beni" Haihane muttered. "We can discipline them later, right?"

Benitsubasa just stood there, she was in fear of course, but her anger, her rage was boiling at her depths, as the rest of Minato's sekirei, awoken from their dreams, piled out behind Kagari, to witness the sight to be seen. A street torn asunder, the fence partly smashed. Burned Asphalt piled about on the street. The squad member, while steeling herself, or trying to against Miya, took one step back, two.. three..

"I want the monkey, and I will leave" she cried out, "HE WILL PAY for HIS EFFRONTERY"

Musubi, who was still half asleep, turned to Minato, and asked "Did you order take out?".

"No Musubi" Tsukiume responded.. while pinching the bridge of her nose.. amazed and shaking her head.. "She means she wants to beat Minato up, and take him away from us"

Musubi looked from Tsukiume and then to Kazehana, who at this point were both preparing the winds and water for a defense, and Kagari, growing a fireball within his hand, all three intent on the squad members.

Musubi, finally understanding, saw a fight brewing. A single minded idea entered her mind, and she pumped her fists "MUSUBI WILL FIGHT, MUSUBI WILL WIN" she cried out as she leapt forward, preparing to charge at Benitsubasa. The mere thought of a fight, waking her up.

"STOP" screamed a very angry, and perplexed Minato. "I don't want ANYONE fighting" he walked out, between his Sekirei, and the errant squad members, he turned to his Sekirei, 'stop this. Anything YOU do, will disrupt this entire street.' he then turned to Benitsubasa and leveled a finger at her; 'And you. You come here at 3 am, what, you couldn't wait what, 4, 5 hours? Your what? Arresting me? For what?" he charged angrily, tiredly at the Red Sekirei

"Monkey, you have broken rules of the MBI Sekirei Plan, So had that one", and Benitsubasa indicated a finger, pointed at Musubi. "It can't be permitted for you to continue the game"

Minato laughed. "You do realize, you work for MBI. My mother works for MBI. What do YOU suppose she would do if I called her right here, right now, and told her YOU attacked US" his blood was beginning to boil. He would defend his home.

Benitsubasa just stood there, fists clenched, fingernails digging into her flesh slightly.

"I can't believe this is a fight over the bridge escape, if MBI wanted to do anything, they could have when I was admitted in their care" he hollered, not taking care to keep his voice lowered. "Now, if you have something you want to DISCUSS, then DISCUSS it, and stop waking up our NEIGHBOURS" he paused, and visibly calmed himself down.

"Now.. " he turned his back on her, and started back to the house.. "Inside, NOW. There will be NO fighting tonight, understood?"

"yes Mina-tan" chimed Matsu, who was hiding behind the door, Musubi, and Tsukiumi at once.. Kagari simply nodded his head, "If you're sure Minato-san"

"I am. I want words with Benitsubasa alone, before I come in."

With that, the small group slipped back in the door, and shifted to various windows, or into the backyard to watch, over the fence to the front. Miya, her interest peeked, remained where she was, quiet, unassuming

Minato turned, and leveled his gaze onto the Crimson Sekirei. "I can only guess ONE reason for you coming here tonight. Disrupting THIS street, interrupting OUR home, and it has nothing to do with MBI rules, or the Bridge escape."

Benitsubasa froze. Her fists tensed, balled up again nearly pumping themselves in anger.

Haihane took a step back, curious, her eyes shifting from Minato to Benitsubasa, "what's he talking about Beni"

"'SHUT UP" she cried, to both of them, as she appeared ready to pounce on the young Ashikabi.

"All - I - Need" she spoke, more to herself than anyone, and yet, addressing Minato "Is - to - kill - you, and solve - EVERYTHING" she growled.

"I see, but you won't, and I know why", Minato was shaking, now more from fear then anger, he stood his ground. For a moment he wondered the reason for it. He did know, facing down a sekirei, any sekirei was risky. This one, however, in his mind seemed emotionally unstable

"WHAT? WHY NOT?"

"Cause, " Minato replied. "If you did, you wouldn't know love, you wouldn't earn a kiss worthy of the love you obviously hunger for".

With that, Minato disappeared into Maison Izumo

* * *

**_A/N: And here we are, end of another Chapter. I've proof read this three times, and adjusted small bits.. _**

**_Please, review review review, nice simple form at the bottom of the page here!_**


	4. Sekirei: Regrets Pt 4: The Threat

**_A/N: and another chapter published._**

**_seargentfalco: Thank you, that was my aim. Unfortunately I believe Benitsubasa doesnt really have a clear way to relax, that tension just.. Keeps.. Building for the poor girl. Been there, done that. _**

**_Phen0m20: thanks. Going back over the previous chapters, and the two more I have written, I see what you mean about the commas. I think it's due to how my mind works, regardless. I've gone through this chapter briefly again, but paying greater attention in Pt 5 and 6. Spelling? Double checking that now too.. Hopefully this segment is improved_**

_**I really do feel for Benitsubasa. She has to deal with so much stupidity around her in life, she just needs to lash out. Unfortunately, it has dire consequences.**_

* * *

- o Maison Izumo o -

Benitsubasa Just stood there, a rage clouding her eyes, the voice of her fellow disciplinary squad member, seemed distant, and gibberish to her as she glared at the back of the Monkey Ashikabi, who had dared turn his back on her. "WE ARE NOT FINISHED HERE", she raised her voice hollering back at him, her trademark tongue stuck out the side of her mouth.

Minato paused, his hand on the door to the Inn "Yes, we are." and with that the door closed behind him leaving the two Sekirei on the street, perplexed.

"Beni-san.. what did he mean, a kiss of love?" she whispered..

"Forget about it." she muttered as she felt her body slowly move forward, "I'm gonna tear the place board by board - brick by brick, until I get my hands on him"

Haihane just glared at her, "YOU KNOW we can't do that, listen lets just leave, NOW" her voice raised a bit. "Look, I'm sure -ALL- of them are looking out the windows in some way or another, waiting for our next move. Do you really think we can take on that kind of firepower, without Karasuba and the MBI forces backup?. Just think about the.." she halted there. She knew it was a mistake the moment she had hinted at the rather sore memory of the Bridge.

Benitsubasa spun, her attention now on her fellow squad member, her pink hair tied in a sideways pigtail swinging about, "I KNOW" she growled "Its .. Why.. THEY.. Must.. Pay"

"Then make them pay tomo…" Haihane was interrupted, as the Crimson Sekirei's cell phone rang.. nearly crushing it she answered.. trying to compose herself.

"YES!" She growled angrily.

"yes. No.."

"No, Im.."

"I see.."

"But.. we can.."

"Ok…"

Benitsubasa closed the cell phone with a brief -click- as it disappeared into her fighters outfit. "OOOH MY G-O-O-O-OH-D" she screamed as her fists, if they could close any tighter in rage, squeezed further she might have crushed her phone. The angry pink haired squad member stormed angrily down the street.

"Who was it Beni? what happened?"

"We have another job to do" Benitsubasa mumbled. "... And Natsuo knew where we are."

"Oh, so.. Did someone call MBI on you?"

"I guess.. " the still livid pink haired sekirei muttered, ".. Some of the neighbours complained to the police..and..".

"Oh.. Beni's In trouble!" Haihane sung out in a semi depressed song.

"Just..."

"Shut..."

"Up!"

With that, Haihane muttered to herself, " geez, your no fun.", and with an additional growl from Benitsubasa they fell into step together, silently.

"Hey Beni?" Haihane finally spoke up..

"Yea?"

"Where we going?"

"SHUTUP" the crimson sekirei retorted; Then finally finished, "MBI..."

- o Maison Izumo o-

Minato had headed straight to the living room and plopped himself down on the couch, "Let me know when they've left" he called out. Now that everyone was up. He knew, he would not get much sleep, at least, for the next hour or two.

Within moments, Kagari piped up "They just left".

"Good, that was … Close"

"Mina-tan" sang out Tsukiumi's voice worriedly.. "What.. was. that?"

"A future problem asserting itself" he responded. "I guess I'm not going to be able to keep it from the rest of you so.. come sit.."

Miya, had slipped back into the kitchen, and was filling a platter or two with snacks. She had plenty after all. Cooking for 3, cooking for 10. It made no difference, Musubi would always polish off the leftovers after one of their sparring matches. She had already been filled in, and knew what was going on, so she might as well feed them a late, or rather, early morning snack.

Thus, the conversation was in full swing when she placed the platters down on the coffee table.

"Snacks everyone, mind your manners and no droppings" she chimed, she then took her customary seat.

"Wait, doest thou wish us to believe… THAT WITCH.." Tsukiumi's voice raised, angrily as she continued.. "Is truely, TRUELY reacting, to YOU? She's winged.." the water sekirei's face was contorted, not only in anger, but in disbelief.

Minato nodded, 'I already told Miya, Matsu and Kagari about it before they arrived." he fell silent "I was going to WAIT to tell the rest of you.. for obvious reasons.."

"Obvious… OBVIOUS? You would HIDE this from US, from ME thine Proper wife?" her anger was enough for all of them, however Kazehana really didn't seem TOO bothered with it, tho she watched Minato carefully.

"Mina-tan, so, what are you going to do?" she sang out cautiously.. "I mean.. Once winged, she has a Ashikabi, how can.."

"I know" Minato's eyes went from Kazehana's eyes, around the room to each of them, and finally, halting on Tsukiumi. "It was going to pain me, but.. Listen, this is unchartered Territory. Matsu was going to double check, and research the MBI databanks to see if there was ANY sign a second winging, or a bond might be broken, or reassigned.." he paused "Miya already told me, that she doubts its possible.. But.."

"But?" Matsu spoke up, questioning.. they were all watching him carefully.

"If I understand right. The squads' Ashikabi holds no love, is empty, no emotion except hate for this world, I have no idea why, and I don't even want to guess what would make someone so bitter.."

Kazehana piped up, annoyingly habitual with her song.. "So its LOOOOVE" she smiled, as Matsu finished,. 'So you're saying, you suspect… if there is no love.."

"Thats right, if there is no love, then is there really a bond? Could it be swept from one Ashikabi from another?" his eyes shifted from one to the other.. and then landed on Tsukiumi again.. "This is dangerous. I would never want to consider doing this to another, I would certainly die if someone took one of you from me, in this.. manner"

"But.. Bu.. Mina-tan, firstly, thou would have HER, the one whom terminated Musubi, in this house. As one of your concubines?" Tsukiumi shot at him, truly flabbergasted.

"Yes, yes I would." the words hung there for a long time, the silence screaming to be broken, yet none wished to break it.

Tsukiumi growled.. "You.. Would havest MORE con-cu-bines? Is this not enough?

Minato retreated into his usual self, flailing defensively, "no,no, no Tsukiumi, not what this is about"

Half lost in the exchange was Musubi. In her own world as usual finger to her chin in thought, "Musubi is a concubine, would love to have another..."

Matsu giggled and chuckled in glee having heard Musubi's thoughts, her mind breaking from the events of the evening and descended into new levels of perverseness before Miya's ladle came down on her head, distracting Matsu from her thoughts, and granting Minato a brief respite from his blond water sekirei.

"Tsukiumi", Kagari spoke, having remained typically silent through most of the exchange, breaking the chaos, he spoke plainly as Minato returned to his former composure, not that it was anything great.

She glanced at him, bothered still on Musubi's words, and her Ashikabi's apparent intents...

"Would you agree, that it's never a bad thing to grow our strength?"

To this the Water sekirei shook her head, "certainly not.. But..".

"Would you agree that.. SHE, the Crimson sekirei is a worthy opponent?" He continued.

Tsukiumi could certainly see where he was going, "But certainly that's..."

Kagari cut her off, continuing, "now.. Is it not at least a fair assumption, that every additional sekirei adds to our ashikabi's power and strength?".

Defeated, but not yet willing to completely give in, she offered, "but surely.. There are plenty of us already...".

Everyone, including Miya and Minato watched the exchange carefully between the rival elemental sekirei with interest. None more so than Matsu, obviously deep in thought.

"So, if you can argue any of these away, saying she might not be needed, nor useful.. Would you at least agree if we weaken an opponent, it strengthens us in kind?". Kagari earned stunned looks, and a slight cackle from Matsu, "not to mention, it would be the disciplinary squad this would be weakening. MBI themselves."; Kagari then went silent, his attention turning from her, back to his deep infective self, and his beverage which he sipped slowly.

Tsukiumi could do nothing else but slump her shoulders in defeat. "Tis not acceptable to be forced to share so widely" she mutters, "However, for the benefit of all, I accept.."

Kagari took a sip of his beverage, a sly smile on his face, his eyes closed as he enjoyed his drink, "then, I would suggest, we all get some sleep. We may well have a busy couple days ahead of us".

Tsukiumi of course, frowning, and not liking the idea of sharing Minato more widely, crossed her arms, grunted and departed.. "I shalt be in bed then, Musubi, come". Musubi smiling, rose and for a moment placed a hand on her Ashikabi's shoulder before departing for bed herself.

Eventually each stood taking a dish or two, they would assist in putting the snacks away, then turn in. Miya finally, checked in on each room making sure everyone was where they should be, turned in herself. She would stare at the ceiling for a good couple hours, deep in thought before she finally, fitfully sleep.

* * *

**_A/N: next chapter next Friday, unless I happen to turn out so much it'd be a shame to just sit on it (more than 3 chapters to me, waiting, would be a huge waste._**

**_Please review, send feedback and follow it so you can be sure to get the next chapters!_**


	5. Sekirei: Regrets Pt 5: The Warning

**_A/N: working on chapters 6 and 7. Writing pace has slowed down, I really don't want to just sink into a wash, dry, repeat cycle._**

**_Phen0m20: that is my intent. Truthfully I only saw this as going two, maybe three chapters. However... Every decent short story I've read, wasn't that short, so, here we go. The characters personalities have forced this to be longer. There are a couple different theories I'm considering, and will let it unfold naturally as the story unfolds._**

**_Mangaman.: thanks! I hope thus chapter continues to please._**

**_Thanks for the favs, and reviews! I read each one and try to consider every bit of constructive crit!_**

**_Usually I would try to post at 3am an the dot my time, while I'm certainly not OCD, I certainly have a desire to post regular. Tonight however, I found myself engrossed in darkswordmages' The Smiling Monster. Ten chapters.. Less than 16 hours..._**

* * *

- o Disciplinary Squad Quarters, MBI Building o -

Natsuo sat silent, his eyes on the pair of his Sekirei, a cold, distant but angry look.

"Natsuo.. " Benitsubasa started, she was tired of the silence and being stared at.

Natsuo just raised his hand, halting her words, and shook his head. "Do… Do you remember my explicit instructions to you before you left?"

"Yes.. But.."

"Repeat them for me then" Natsuo interrupted her.

"Not to go there. Not to attack Maison Izumo, To leave them alone", Benitsubasa hung her shoulders low, slumped, realizing there was no way out. The flame of anger deep within but, capitulating to the fact she had been displeasing.

Natsuo turned, and eyed Haihane, "and you. Why didn't you stop her?"

Haihane just shook her head "I tried.."

"Obviously not hard enough. BOTH of you were in a place you shouldn't have been" their Ashikabi growled. The ice cold gaze remained, as the anger surfaced briefly.

"BUT"

"No buts. I gave explicit instructions. Now, It seems there might be yet another escape attempt tomorrow. You'll be needed. But get your act together, and stop bothering the Sahashi Sekirei", he paused, "At least until they do something NEW thats deserves attention, now GO."

With that, both sekirei; Haihane and Benitsubasa turned and departed. Haihane falling in half step behind her fellow squad member. Once they had crossed the main living area where Karasuba remained, sharpening her sword Haihane spoke half whispering, "So you gonna tell me what all that was about? You and the Ashikabi of the north?"

Benitsubasa ignored her, and threw herself on her bed, her eyes closing, her fists clenching.

"Beni.." Haihane insisted, not allowing a moments peace

"Beni, come on.." she continued.. "I can keep a secret, come on, tell me"

"NO", Benitsubasa rolled over, and away from where Haihane had plopped down, on the floor looking at her.

- o Maison Izumo o -

Minato found himself waking and he knew right away of course, that they were right there, each of his sekirei, except Kagari, having claimed a portion of his body. He laid there, allowing it to register, from the light in the room, he had to guess it was late, later than Miya usually let him sleep. Especially with them.

*Knock knock*

The door slid open, as Miya slipped in through the sliding doors

"Now now, looks like you're breaking rules again Mina-tan", the ghastly image of the Hannya shimmered, and hovered in Minato's face.

As Minato scrambled backwards, Musubi and Tsukiumi on each arm, Kazehana and Matsu on each leg. Ku on his midsection, they were stirred awake at Minato's sudden movement. The vision of Miya's terrifying Hanya effectively waking them up rudely the remainder as they all shifted back against the same wall as Minato.. "Fo..fo..forgive us landlady!" They all cried almost in unison. Ku however, rubbed her eyes, still waking, the hanya image was gone before she finally glanced at her ashikabi and questioned, "ONI-San? What's wrong?"

"No.. Nothing Ku..", Minato stuttered. Ku looked at him puzzled at his expression, her pleading eyes interrupted by the Landlady's voice drawing her attention from him.

"Come on Ku! It's time for breakfast.. Or lunch as the hour suggests". Miya having turned glanced over her shoulders eyeing the others, "lunch, downstairs. Don't be long, and don't forget to wash up!" She sung out with that sweet, but oh so dangerous song she loved to exude when she was in a mood.

"Ye..ye..yes Landlady-dono!" They cried in Unison once more. They scrambled, rising as they shot out from the room, leaving Minato scratching the back of his head.

"Wow, I must have fallen asleep before sending them to their rooms", he frowned a moment as his memory was invaded with the recollection of the early mornings events, along with.. That dream previous. "Oh boy, this won't end well."

He could hear his Sekirei in the bath, so headed for the washroom to freshen up. Having looked up from washing his face of sleep. Kazehana appeared behind him, wrapped in a white towel her breasts seeming ready to pop from their restraint. She moved in behind him, her arms wrapped themselves around his waist, draping her body over her Ashikabi.

"Mina-tan", she whispered in his ear, knowing she might not have much time, with No 1 just downstairs. "you must know, you must realize, if you have not yet, that our bonds, are of love, and are commanded most deeply of love, love .." she paused a long moment as she gave his ear a kiss, then releasing him from her soft hold, "love.." she continued, " when it comes to your Sekirei inspires much, do not forget this.". with that, she disappeared into the bath. Her voice sang out, les seductive, and more joyful, "sooo, Tsukiumi, will you wash myyyyyy back?"

Minato couldn't help but half chuckle as he heard Tsukiumi cry out in frustration. He turned his gaze back to the mirror reflecting his image, both hands grasping the sink. He couldn't help but wonder what the days events might hold for him.

- o MBI Headquarter o -

Takami sat behind her desk, reading various reports. She glanced up, that look of displeasure in her gaze as she sucked on her cigarette, allowing a swirl of smoke stream from between her lips.

"Come" her voice spoke clearly.

Numbers 104, and 105 entered her office quietly, Benitsubasa fists clenched in angry balls, she clearly was annoyed to be there.

"Would you two please tell me what foolishness has you, the disciplinary squad breaking direct orders and risking not only the Sekirei Plan, but the lives of innocents?". Her gaze remained leveled on both of them, Benitsubasa's anger at being called up not lost on either of them. "And don't give me attitude, I already get enough from -HIM-", her hand swung in a direction which could only have indicated Minaka's office.

Elsewhere, Minaka experienced a sneezing fit he seldom experienced. "Damn allergies" he muttered as he fixed his glasses with his finger.

"Takami-san, I..'" Benitsubasa half stuttered even through her anger.

Takami raised her hand to stop her, "I don't want excuses I can see that fool made a mistake putting you there.", Her words cut Benitsubasa deeply, it was clearly read on her face as Takami drew another cigarette from its box, to lite it up.

"In the future, if you don't wish to be forcefully terminated you will "NOT" attack any ASHIKABI's declared home. You will also certainly not attack Maison Izumo either. Is this made clear?", there was anger and disgust in Takami's eyes, which again cut Benitsubasa to her core.

"Yes ma'am", the pink haired sekirei ground her teeth a bit her pain seemingly feeding her anger further. 'GREAT, now I really have to kill that monkey. He's caused me to lose face with Takami-San' she couldn't stop herself from thinking.

It was that moment, that Takami's phone rang, she glanced at it's display. "Hold on a second."

"Yes? what do you want now, I already told you..."

"Oh."

"No, that's not possible."

"No, look, it's too late for regrets. Be a man, and show some responsibility for a change. "

Benitsubasa and Haihane looked from Takami to each other, curious as they watched this exchange, puzzled.

"No, look, you winged them, they are yours. Asking if there's a way to unwing them..."

Takami paused, an angry look on her features as ashes dropped from her cigarette as it danced between her lips each time she spoke.

"Oh. I see.", Takami seemed to be giving some thought to a problem

"So this is about Homera..? Don't tell me you're that small minded..." She paused again.

"Yes, I do know Yukari is.." Her voice faded after a moment as a voice was raised on the other end of the connection.

Benitsubasa and Haihane just continued to look at each other astonished, "whose shouting HER down?" Haihane mouthed to her fellow squad member.

"No, look, I don't care what you decide, if Homera wants to do that, he can, he has every right to be happy if you can't do that for him.", she paused a moment, listening, disappointment and anger washing through her.

"Look, I'm very busy, I don't have time for YOUR little soap opera. "Make a decision, and do it. You're a young man, stop coming to me with this small drama", she then continued "if you can't make him happy then whatever MBI can't and won't interfere with your personal life past the official events!", with that Takami slammed her cell phone shut, and it went flying across the room, crashing no less than a meter from Benitsubasa's head.

"That ass, I'm gonna kill him one day, I swear it." Her attention seemed to level once again on the two squad members.

Her voice raised slowly, steadily as her hands came down hard on her desk, grasping it as if it would be the next thing thrown. "It's one thing or another, it's Minaka and his games, then you two breaking Minaka's promise to leave Maison Izumo alone. If its not that, it's that fool son of mine with stupid questions on how permanent sekirei bonds are.." She growled loudly.

"Oh. Well there is nothing MBI can do either way." Takami growled further. "Now if you two are done here, GET OUT and stay away from MAISON IZUMO", with that, she threw herself back into her chair, already placing another cigarette between her lips, not yet fully realizing she was now ingesting smoke from two lite cigerettes.

Benitsubasa, and Haihane just stood there in shock. They had never seen Takami this angry. Sure. There was the occasional outburst - usually a tirade about Minaka, or when she attacked him outright. However never anything like this.

Within moments, the pair turned, and exited Takami's office, they found themselves roaming the halls of MBI until they found themselves back in their luxurious Penthouse. Karasuba tending to her favourite task, attending to maintenance on her sword, looked up from her seat.

"Well, if it isn't the dynamic duo of disobedience", Karasuba cracked a sarcastic grin. "So, did you get your asses handed to you by Takami-san?"

'No...but.." the pink haired sekirei turned to look at Haihane as her side fitted pony tail bobbed.

"But what? Lemme guess, you both got yourself suspended from duty?"

Haihane and Benitsubasa both looked at each other, then to Karasuba, "No, but that might have at least felt better..."

"You two really shouldn't take risks like that. I mean, really. Who knows they might even assign me to terminate you." Karasuba's cold eyes pierced them both, remaining on them for what seemed an eternity as she continued sharpening her blade slowly with the wetstone; a chilling grin forming.

"Nat...Natsuo wouldn't like that tho.." Benitsubasa cried out angrily, her fists balled up in anger yet again.

"It wouldn't much matter to me after all, he is a MBI employee long since before our winging, His first loyalty is to MBI. I don't even think he even WANTED to be saddled with either of you." Karasuba icily informed them. "Now, I think our Ashikabi had a new assignment for both of you, and don't screw it up this time".

The pair nodded, Benitsubasa grumbling fists clenching in anger, she would have struck Karasuba for her comment about Natsuo, but knew well the consequences; it would also be another reason for Natsuo to be disappointed in her. A moment later, they were outside Natsuo's door.

* * *

**_A/N: chapter 6 is mostly written. Putting the finishing touches. This won't be the last, but I can feel writers block creeping in. as with most things in life.. All you can do is soldier on, and write SOMETHING._**

**_Be back in a week_**

**_oh yes.. And please, fav, follow, and review! (all ideas will be considered!)_**


	6. Sekirei: Regrets Pt 6: The Calm

_**A/N: I continue to write and do battle with the keyboard. I appreciate every private message, and every review, every follow, every favourite.**_

_** : I hope weekly is fast enough for you. Glad you like the story.**_

**_Guest: Thank you._**

**_SpecH82: Awe, you made me smile when I needed it. Now get out, fresh air will do you good while you wait._**

**__****_oaisudhfpqiwouef: thank you, hope this was soon ebough! _**

**__****_This chapter gave me some trouble. Chapter 7 is nearly non-existant at this point, I keep starting it and then deleting it all. At least at this point I have over a week and a half (This is written Monday)_**

- o Maison Izumo o -

Outside, the noise of heavy equipment invaded the neighbourhood. The events of that morning would seen be a vague memory, at least in the matter of property damage. They had shown up not long after Minato had found slumber, the repairs would be done before nightfall.

Tsukiumi and Kagari stood there, eyeing Minato carefully, a shocked look upon their faces.

"Mine Husband?" Tsukiumi half whispered, "Might I pray thou art not serious about Homera?." her gaze shifted to her rival, she was angry and confused all at the same time

"Its ok Tsukiumi. Minato.. might.." Kagari's brow was furrowed, he was standing behind her.

"No, stop", Minato turned with his hand raised to halt the exchange he grinned. He couldn't help but chuckle at the looks on their faces and then nodded to the others who had heard his raised voice from elsewhere within the Inn

Ku, had found her way to Minato's pant-leg tugging on it. The look of tears welling up in her eyes.."Kagari-san, isn't leaving is he?" She was on the verge of tears

Minato's hand descended softly to her head, and consoled her. "Certainly not" his grin was larger than ever.. "Come sit. I'll tell you a bit of what I just put into play".

Moments later, they were all sitting around the Living room, eyes on Minato. Miya was the first to speak. "You better have a good explanation for what I heard Minato-san, before I fetch my sword" she paused a moment, giving him plenty of time to respond.

Minato simply nodded. "What you heard was partly an inquiry for my own judgement. Knowing my mother as I do, I also knew how she might respond to my bothering her.." he continued to grin his eyes traversing from one Sekirei to another. He shifted a bit and brought Ku to his lap, arms settling in about her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"So, to answer the first question, Kagari is not going anywhere. I value his opinion, and respect him far too much to do that to him".

"I know my mother far too well I think for her own good. She's actually predictable, and I thought I would use it to my advantage at least once." Minato paused, Kagari eyed him suspiciously having seen both the Sahashi's and Minaka in action.

"Now, This has more to do with that dream I had, the one..", Minato started but a grinning Matsu completed Minato's sentence…

"Where you were winging Benitsubasa?". Minato nodded to her and then continued..

"So, from her actions last night it seems something flared up her anger. It reminded me of someone else", he fell silent a moment as his gaze shifted to Tsukiumi only to continue, "a certain fiery water sekirei who wished to kill me rather than be mine.."

Tsukiumi half lowered her eyes in shame, "But that twas before.." she half uttered.

"This is not about that Tsukiumi, this is about something more.. This is about a discussion last night after you all came inside, after Benitsubasa and I had our brief exchange outside"

Tsukiumi nodded the others listening, having become more curious.

Miya simply sat there, hands folded upon her lap as she listened. Reflecting.

-o Elsewhere o-

She felt like she was reliving the incident at the bridge, where that damn Monkey aided an Ashikabi and his sekirei in escaping the city. This pair was unique, crafty and skilled at avoiding her ability to track them. "I'm gonna put a world of hurt on them when I gettem" she muttered to herself. She looked in the distance along the forested river way to Haihane, she paused a moment eyes catching a clue and headed in the direction.

"There really is no use in hiding, you too stupid to escape us - or the city" the pink haired squad member found herself shouting, no where in particular.

She kept moving lept to a tree, and finally smiled. Huddled against a boulder, facing a steep incline of a rock face of the small nature reserve was a shadow outline of her targets. She made a final jump and her fist, balled up containing the culmination of all her frustrations from the previous few days came down on the large boulder, the makeshift shelter.

Her cry had come at the last moment to prevent their dodging the resulting blast effect "SHOCKWAVE". The ground shifted, the boulder now nothing but rubble being thrown in every direction. The man and the sekirei went flying against the rockface, rubble raining down upon them. The dazed Ashikabi looked to his sekirei who laid motionless having taken the majority of the shrapnel to protect him, and screamed in sorrow. He threw himself over her, to protect her from the angry squad Member. "Damnit, No! it wasn't supposed to be this way", the young browned haired man hollered angrily tears falling from his eyes, he desperately held her close. Trying to protect her beneath him as her crest, slowly began to shimmer and fade.

Benitsubasa just stood there imposingly over them, tongue hanging out the side and her fists balled up, proud of herself as the youth looked at her. "W-Why, we just wanted to be left in peace". Blood flowed from open wounds caused by the boulders explosion, dripping from his chin. The motionless body in his arms.

"We just... we just wanted out.." he whimpered as he began to just began to sob into the body of the now terminated sekirei.

"The Sekirei plan aint about peace monkey. Its about power, its about fighting" she replied to former Ashikabi, the youth could tell from the look on Benitsubasa's face that she had to be emotionally unstable.

It was that moment that Haihane fell from the sky, landing beside her partner. "Looks like you got em real good washboard" she chuckled. Benitsubasa's fists were still balled up, looked at her angrily, "Of course stupid. There was never a question" her attention shifted to the former Ashikabi, "Just because one manages to escape, doesn't mean we would let it happen again. Its YOUR own fault" she growled.

The sound of MBI choppers in the distance, they stood in place, not guarding so much, but waiting. As the sounds closed in on them, Benitsubasa could not help but regard the nature about them, the soft but sharp sobbing of the effects of the youth over the loss of his sekirei, and the other sounds, those of nature, the soft winds about them, the breeze shifted softly.

'Would he cry like that for me..' her thoughts came to her.. she could only shake her head.. 'don't matter, wouldn't loose, wouldn't be beat' her own internal voice seemed to angrily respond.

Haihane looked about the area silently, then gazed up in the sky, watching the MBI choppers close their distance, and hover over a small field not far away and begin to make their descent.

Benitsubasa, watched on as the troops closed in on them, and forcefully tore the young man away from their target. The collection which must be made. There was no choice. Her eye focused on the events thoughts running through her mind, 'but.. would he...' she wondered as she felt her heart burst it broke internally as she witnessed the young man torn and in tears, held back as the small squadron collected the deactivated sekirei, which eventually disappeared towards the chopper.

She turned to the Ashikabi. For a moment it seemed as if she might hold an inkling of compassion and actually show it, she opened her mouth but nothing came out. Haihane watched her carefully, simply observing until the words came.

"You brought this on yourself. Go get a life now. And.. if you hear rumour of anyone ELSE trying to attempt this..." the pink haired girl paused, eyeing him as the soldiers began to all withdraw.. "I suggest heavily, that you advise them that they WILL lose." with that - Benitsubasa turned, and commanded Haihane "You coming?". Haihane nodded, and fell into step behind her partner.

It seemed like Benitsubasa was taking the long way back to MBI, usually they would have joined the chopper but it had long since ascended to the sky, and its sounds faded. Haihane did nothing more then study the movements of her partner which seemed out of characteristic for her. "You ok Beni?" she inquired.

"Per-fuckt-ly fi-ne" Benitsubasa slowly responded. Her body had stopped moving, but her arms held before her enclosed in the martial arts style gloves. Her fists flexing her entire body in anger in frustration. Her mind would not stop assaulting her with an internal idiotic rampage, 'He wouldn't, he doesn't care. He would never mourn' each thought came at her which just made her ever more angry at herself.

- o Maison Izumo o -

Choppers could be heard in the distance, the sun was setting as the orange sky glimmered at the horizon. Minato, sat on the ledge of the porch, watching as Tsukiumi and Musubi sparred. They would call out each hit, each success every failure. They challenged each other clearly as he watched and he couldn't help but smile. The street construction was settling down.

It was then that Homera sat down next to him. "You know. I only ever heard two, maybe three people talk to her like that before" he spoke.

"To who?"

"Takami. She.." he paused, "commands respect, and when its not granted, she.. well, intimidates to achieve it."

Minato looked to him silent a moment, "You mean you've seen her give a choice?"

They both laughed uneasily for a moment, as the sounds of Tsukiumi and Musubi clashing continued.

"The thing with my mother, I have come to realize is if she has indeed had to survive within MBI's corporate culture. She has to be how she is. Head Researcher of the Sekirei Plan? Yeah, Dealing with the presidents madness?" his voice trailed off a minute or two as they continued to watch number 88 and number 9 continue to spar. Each of them had made a hit or two in the last couple minutes.

"Another portion of fence, and another hole to fill in" he commented then continued "Yukari is the same way. Short tempered, strong willed.", Minato glanced to Kagari. "That reminds me. You told me you could be what I wanted, have you decided what YOU wanted?"

Kagari smiled, and simply shook his head. "Of the two choices, both are troubling".

Minato and Kagari just sat there, looking into the sky, the late afternoon breeze refreshing them, a brief mist of Tsukiumi's last strike lightly spraying them both.

"Hey", Minato spoke.

"Yeah?" Kagari replied, they had both been silent in thought.

"If it was you. If I couldnt make you happy THAT WAY, If you decided you wanted to remain a man, would you be able to find happiness with a woman? I wouldn't hold you back you know. Being my sekirei and all, I would give it my blessing if you wanted.." his voice trailed off again looking at the sky.

"I know. I worry about the bond, its important, specially with this madness" Kagari replied, equally deep in thought.

"Min-a-tan" came the perverted voice of a dirty old man creepily behind Minato, Matsu's fingers enforcing her desire for his attention. She slowly crept up on him from behind on all fours.

"GAH" he cried out, his ass falling from the wooden surface, to the harsher grass covered ground, he spun, and eyed her. "Don't do that, give me heart attack".

"KuKuKu" Matsu giggled, "Come upstairs, I have something to show you".

Minato eyed her carefully, suspicious of her perverted mind. "Only if it doesn't involve getting hit by Miya for 'experimenting'". He would remain where he was rather then feel a wooden spoon or ladle strike his head again

"Ku-Ku-Ku" Matsu laughed again, Kagari just looked at her.. "You want I should fry her hair now Minato?" Kagari smiled evily. A ball of flame slowly formed in his outstretched palm.

Minato chuckled as Matsu suddenly became more serious "Awe, no fun. No Char Broiled Matsu either!"

"No, I've compiled everything I think is available" Matsu explained, "We can run through it in my room when your ready.

Minato nodded "After dinner".

* * *

**_A/N: Please don't forget to review, and follow/fav if you have not already. Each one encourages me on to the next chapter._**

**_Look for the next chapter on in ONE WEEK._**


	7. Sekirei: Regrets Pt 7: The Trap

_**Guest: I aim to please. Register and you'll feel more special.**_

_**specH82: short? Lol. Yeah, I've seen some chapters. I found tho that writing in this day and age it's best to be mindful of the audience attention span. I'm a huge reader, used to handle half a paperback a day, then the internet whittled that down to a chapter... If I was lucky. On average however I think I'm at about 1800-2200 words, and googling average chapter lengths, it seems 2200-2600 is approximately the average. Depending on the book.**_

_**sergentfalco: always looking for ideas, and collaborations. Aidan, just not into the cross over, I like my sekirei 'pure'.**_

_**Ethan: ff doesn't seem to like your name. I save and your proper name goes poof. Glad to have you reading, and coming back for more!**_

_**vampireRoxas: always up to glance at others works. Have to warn tho, not really into cross overs. It's like mixing dukes of hazard with knight rider, air wolf and top gun, Star Wars and star trek... Ok, so a couple of those might be cool if done right. Mostly it would be like Archie bunker and Big Bang theory... :\. Oh yeah, I'm a big fan. Almost fanatical even.**_

* * *

oo - Maison Izumo - oo

Minato was lounging in the living room, Ku, tucked in under his arm, watching cartoons on the TV. His cell phone rang, and trying to move so as not to disturb Ku, he glanced at the display. His brow furrowed as he flipped it open. Ku looked at him curiously tugging on his shirt.

"Hello, Yukari?" Minato fell silent.

"uhm. Yes?"

"Oh"

"REALLY?" Minato had shifted more, Ku looked him, a worried look on her face, seeing how his features changed.

"No, its to dangerous. You need to find somewhere safe, and stay out of sight. We've already fought them." Silence fell as Yukari rambled on the other side of the line

"No wait.. Can you get here?"

"Oh"

"Where are you again?"

"Onii-san?" Ku inquired after Minato had closed his phone and placed it back in his pocket "Is something wrong?"

Minato sat still for a moment, and then nodded. "Yes Ku. Shiina, and Yukari might be in trouble" he then sighed. He stood, taking her hand in his, he didn't have much time.

"Kazahana? Tsukiumi?" he found himself calling out.. "Matsu, Musubi?" he swiftly headed towards the back yard seeking them out.

- o Elsewhere o -

Yukari and Shiina ran. This wasn't something Yukari was really accustomed to. She usually stood up to danger, it wasn't HER way, and she did not like it one bit. She had Shiina's hand in hers as they darted in and out of alley ways, seeking cover, someplace they they could hide but not find themselves trapped. She looked back around the corner of the building, and saw the figure, slowly jumping from building to building, across roofs. A pink haired sekirei, pony tail to the side, with pink martial arts gloves.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and looked at Shiina "How the hell does he expect us to get there, from here when we can barely keep out of sight?" she asked herself.

Benitsubasa grinned. She watched them carefully and lept from roof top to roof top. She glanced to Haihane as they both directed the targeted pair. The Pink haired Sekirei made a motion towards Haihane, and they both lept in synchronized fashion. Working to box the two into a dead end.

"Yukari-san, look out, here they come!", and with that, Shiina grabbed her hand, and this time lead HER, only in an entirely different direction. Up over the rooftops.

-o Maison Izumo o-

Three of them quickly departed, Tsukiumi, Musubi, Kazahane. They had fanned out, working their way towards the wharfs, the direction of which Yukari should be found in. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, they ensured they kept each other within eyeshot.

Minato sat cross legged in Matsu's room with Ku. "You able to get her location Matsu?". Kagari leaned against the wall behind them watching.

"YES!" she exclaimed, "Sending coordinates now"

Minato smiled, pulling Ku close to him, seeming relieved, "Onee-chan will be safe Onii-san!" as she hugged him close

- o Elsewhere o -

Benitsubasa smiled, they had leapt a roof or two, and then descended again to street level, an ally heading towards the docks. 'So, so good, just as planned' she went over the plan in her mind, it was almost too good. At that moment, she lept, and came down right behind the pair.

"SHOCKWAVE" came her voice, as her fist hit the pavement behind Yukari. Their bodies BOTH went flying up and into the air followed by debris. Benitsubasa, did a double flip, upward and over the smashed pavement, and caught Yukari, flailing midair. Shiina managed to land, righting himself as he turned, ready to swiftly attack.

"Death …" Shiina was interrupted

"Nuh uh. Don't be stupid" Haihane spoke, landing behind him. "You're both wanted by MBI, but for now. Behave and Benitsubasa and I MIGHT let you go".

Yukari glared at the Sekirei angrily, knowing that this could not be good.

The pink haired sekirei chuckled gleefully as she pointed towards the docks, "Follow me, or You'll never see Yukari again", and with that, she was off again, over the rooftops, the human over her shoulder, pounding at her back in anger. Haihane turned, and leapt after her partner, a brief glance over her shoulder, told her Shiina was close behind.

-o Maison Izumo o-

"Shit"

Minato looked at Matsu carefully, "wha.. what happened?" his eyes went from her to the display, showing the tracking indicators, the ones for his sister and her sekirei paused, and then suddenly leaping together towards the waterfront; Coupled with the indication markers for their attackers. The Disciplinary Squad.

"WHAAA?"

Moments later the indicators halted. Near the docks, all eyes watched carefully, as it became clear the source of the markers seemed to settle in.

"Kagari-san?" Minato looked to his fire Sekirei, "I need you to get me there now." setting Ku on the futon still laid out, his hand went to his pocket, to ensure his cell phone was present, before they both darted out the door. "You stay here Ku, help Matsu" he grinned.

Ku then settled in beside Matsu, watchful of the screens, not really understanding any of it.

- o The Warehouse o -

Yukari found herself suddenly tied up, leaning up against a rather large barrel of sake. The lingering scent from the occasional split, or broken barrel in the air, the floor seeming a bit sticky in places. "You won't get away with this" she hollered loudly, trying hard to kick with her bound ankles at Benitsubasa

"Now you brat. Give me that cell phone of yours", it was more a demand than a request. Benitsubasa patted down Yukari, smiling as she swatted away the kicking legs; her tongue out the side of her mouth as she flipped open the phone finding a certain phone number, and dialed it.

She growled. "BUSY, damnit!" she screamed in anger, her attention turned then to Yukari. "Maybe, Maybe he just, doesn't care eh?" she cracked her knuckles as Haihane and Shiina soon arrived. Turning, she grinned.

"You make a move, and your Ashikabi gets it, understood?" turning she growls at Haihane, "Tie him up. Make sure his wrists are nice and tight."

Haihane nodded, moving towards Shiina chuckling, "be real nice there now, none of that death stuff" she mumbled.

"Jus.. Just don't hurt Yukari-san" Shiina spoke, concerned, not taking his eyes off Yukari for a moment.

Yukari looked around the warehouse, struggling angrily. 'Its no good. By the time Shiina attacks, I'd be dead..' her eyes close a moment, as she lets out a silent prayer, for her brother.

Benitsubasa meanwhile, kept pressing redial on Yukari's phone, a busy tone her only reply.

- o Elsewhere o -

Minato meanwhile, was side by side with Kagari, leaping from roof to roof, Kagari's arm was about his waist. 'Much better way to travel.. maybe Musubi would.. no wait, she might crush me like this' he thought then dismissed the idea.. his memory of flapping in the wind his hand in hers..

His attention broke as a thought came to mind, he dug his phone out, and feeling the wind in his hair, he dialed his phone.

"Kazahane. Kagari and I are on our way, did Matsu send their location?" he waited a moment.

"She did Mina-tan love" came Kazahane's reply through the earpiece.

"Good, make sure the three of you surround the place." he closed his eyes, as Kagari paused on the precipice of a building, rather high up and then lept again, towards their destination, he held his phone tight, neglecting to disconnect it as he found himself suddenly screaming, both their bodies descending rapidly.

- o Outside the Warehouse o -

Kazahane looked strangely at the cell phone, and smiled. "Musubi, Tsukiumi, take up positions there, and there. Make sure no one comes or goes. Minato and Kagari are on the way" she smiled to them.

Musubi and Tsukiumi smiled, and swiftly lept off to take up positions. Half of their attention on the distance, and a small shadow making its way across rooftops towards them.

- o Inside the Warehouse o -

"You are sooo gonna pay bitch" Yukari screamed at Benitsubasa. "Nii-san is gonna mess you up good!".

"Oh, I certainly hope he tries. I hope he brings that damn big boobed bear with him, number 88" she grinned at her evilly. She glanced to Haihane, who simply stood guard over Shiina "If he moves, gut him like a trout". Haihane simply stood there. Concern showing.

Yukari's eyes grew big at the threat, pure hate oozing from her "Forget Onii-san. I get out, I'll kill you myself you fucking bitch!"

"Damnit"

Benitsubasa glanced over to Haihane, "What?"

"I forgot to set my programs to record. I'm missing Blazing Blade Battle IV" she sighed depressed. Distracted she looked towards the MBI tower, disturbed. She placed her fingers to her scalp, to scratch forgetting her blades where attached. 'uuh' she muttered at blood spat from her body..

"Oh who gives a fuck. It'll be in repeats soon anyways. Not to mention the shits fake"

Haihane had gathered herself and retorted quickly "AINT!"

"IS TOO"

"TAKE IT BACK!"

"NO, now pay attention!"

Benitsubasa shook her head angrily, and hit redial on Yukari's phone once more, as she knelt down near Yukari, eyeing her. "AAAh, good, its ringing, lets see if we can sucker them into our little trap here. What you think, will he come save little baby nee-san?"

"Hello? Yukari?" Minato's voice came over the phone's speaker

Benitsubasa grinned, and spoke "No, Not exactly. Its Sekirei No 105. Listen closely, I have your sister, so I want Big Boobs and.."

"DONT, ITS A TRAP" Yukari hollered out loudly as she managed to shift her body and kick out with both feet, forcing the phone from the Number 105's grasp, landing her heel down on it, smashing it, making is useless. Benitsubasa at that moment screamed in anger.

"WHAT THE FHU…" she turned on Yukari. "Now, that wasn't too nice. Now I can't even get his phone number.." her fist came down and smashed into the concrete flooring beside her captive. "Are you STUPID?"

"You should look in the mirror for a proper definition bitch face" Yukari countered. She could feel anger welling up inside her. Hadn't felt this way since the last time Minato had proven himself useless back home. She began struggling fiercely in the bindings which held her, slowly managing to loosen.. yet chafe her wrists at the same time.

Benitsubasa was just about to reach out and grab her, and then it came.

"Touch her, and I'll personally make sure you get terminated with prejudice" came the voice from the nearest entry of the warehouse.

Yukari's head whipped about at his voice, Benitsubasa's not far behind hers. "Come closer and she's dead meat."

Minato simply smiled, his eyes not leaving the pink haired Sekirei.

"Watch out, it's a trap!" Yukari cried out.

"Yes, yes it is onee-san" the raven haired replied smiling. His eyes never once departing Benitsubasa. "And she isn't going to lay a single finger on you."

The pink haired sekirei growled, "don't be stupid...", it was at that moment that madness struck the warehouse.

Haihane was lifted from her feet within a mini tornado, spinning her about, and suddenly, No 105 found herself thrown back from Yukari, as she tried to right herself, cherry blossoms whipping about her, she felt it. The strong arms of her opponent, latching onto her, in a simple, yet effective hold.

Musubi had descended from the vent above, and not only knocked Benitsubasa to her knees, but her arms, swiftly slipped under the disciplinary squad members arms, and folded back, fingers interlocked behind her neck. Her fingers, holding over no 105's crest.

"Right now, you should feel musubi's fingers on your crest. If you struggle, she WILL recite her norito" Minato paused a moment, as the swirling winds and cherry blossoms died down. The temperature rose slowly within the warehouse as a wall of flames erupted about Haihane holding her at bay.

"She's STRONG Minato!" Musubi decreed happily as Benitsubasa struggled by instinct, before resting herself, eyeing Minato angrily.

"Yes, yes I know." Minato looked at the pink haired sekirei again, held back by Musubi, "Musubi would be happy to fight you squarely, fairly, but this..." Minato paused, waving his arm about, "is far from fair, don't you think?"

Kagari had let up on Haihane, who was now struggling to remain afloat within a small, but very deep tank of water. The flow of which created it's own virtual walls, Tsukimui's turn to keep the claw fingered sekirei at bay. Haihane flailed about, a sense of déjà vue returning from another time, not to long ago. Kagari had moved to Yukari, "Hold still, you'll be out in a moment." And with a flair of his wrist, a flame erupted for. His finger, and a small fire snake, no larger than a garden garner twisted it's way about the bindings which held her, less than a moment later, she broke free.

"You ok Yukari?" He inquired as Benitsubasa knelt there, struggling slightly, but not enough to cause Musubi to worry.

Yukari nodded, "than go free up Shiina", his attention returning to his target, the troublesome disciplinary squad member, and descended to one knee before her. "

How could you even think this might be ok. Attacking my sister to try to trap me?"

It was then that Kazehana pipped up, "it's cause she is jeeeealouuus Min-a-to, even Yukiari-San has bigger boobs!" She laughed gleefully".

Minato couldn't help but chuckle as he stood there, regarding Kazehana, and then No. 105. "Oh, I don't know, they seem attractive enough to me". It was at that moment Minato couldn't help but hold back, grinning sheepishly, his face suddenly beat red.

"Take it from me Minato," Kagari stated, standing by, "a small handful can be just as fulfilling". Minato, and the others knew it was odd for Kagari to speak of such things, he had far to much class. It was however part of the larger plan.

"Yes, yes, I have to agree" Kazehana found herself admitting.

Regaining a straight face, Minato looked at a very quiet, a very angry, and a very, blushing pink haired sekirei. He slipped to the floor, crossing his legs as he spoke next. "None of that really matters. What matters most, is we have a little talk."

Benitsubasa's interest was peaked now, still blushing, "about what stupid, what would I want to listen to you for?"

Minato smiled, "about a certain dream you've had", he paused watching for the reaction on her angry but reddening face, "of your desire to kiss me".

Benisubasa suddenly went beat red.

**_A/N: that's it this week. Might be done inside of two or three chapters. My goal is to have another chapter next Friday for all of you, but might be hard, so don't be shocked if I skip a week. I write however like I watch tv. I hate not seeing it through to the end.. Quick, delete all that breaking bad before I'm tempted to do another marathon of watching in a week...;). _**

**_So yeah, will update this next week or the one after!_**

**_every review, every follow and fav is appreciated!_**


	8. Sekirei: Regrets Pt 8: Dreams

_**A/N: I have to thank you all for sticking with this story. There is more to come, and meanwhile, I have also started on a quick guideline of my own retelling of Sekirei, starting from the very beginning. Small changes at first, not all I think I like, but are necessary to the story I want to tell. Over all it should work out. I should have it started sometime in the next week or two, and it WILL likely include one or two original characters. An Ashikabi (It will still be a Minato story however)**_

_**Ethan & Guest: Always always waiting. Don't you hate waiting? I do, some of my favourite fics on this site are on hiatus. It's why I try to keep things running.**_

_**SpecH82: Yes, it happens all the time. I think cool, nice long chapter, and then Im screaming at my screen saying 'where'd it all go!' Last weeks was actually more words than average. This week I was aiming for the same!**_

* * *

Benitsubasa had turned a bright beet red at those words. She knelt there, in a body lock; a kneeling full nelson held against Musubi's strong form, all she could do was look dumbfoundedly at Minato.

"Stupid Monkey. I've had no such.."

"First, your expression tells me otherwise; secondly. Let me tell you, I think I have had the exact same dream only with one change" he watched her features, there was no way he could be wrong, he glanced over to Kazehana smiling "Did you ever wonder, how I managed to get so many sekirei? a Looser like me? A twice over ronin who cant even get into Shinto Teito University after two years of trying? Hell, I didnt even have a backup, EITHER time." His gaze returned to the disciplinary squad member, held as she fidgeted uncomfortably.

"My second sekirei. Kusano, number 108. The little girl who you squad members where far to busy to -help- and protect from Mikogami." he paused, letting it sink in. "She saved my life, before we ever met", he smiled thinking back.

"It was just after I met Musubi here. She had the bright idea to show me the moon up close. She never seems to be good with landings however, so we fell from a great height. Ku had a tree catch us. By rights, I should have had broken ribs maybe even been in a coma, as it was Kagari here who patched me up with a bandaid or two".

He paused, watching Benitsubasa as she seemed resigned to listen trying to hide her interest.

"In fact, when the tree caught us the tree looked like her. Then in the next couple days never having met her, I dreamt about her. At least once at night and at least one a daydream, in fact I thought I was going crazy. Of course, I hid this thinking others would say the same".

"ITS LOVE" Kazehana swooned, as she stepped in behind Minato draping her arms, and breasts about him, kissing him on the cheek. "My Mina-tan is so powerful. So much a man" as Minato blushed again, growing redder before the pink haired Sekirei; he cleared his throat as Tsukiumi made her displeasure clearly known.

"As his first and legal wife, how dare you.." she began as Minato's hand came up, to settle them both down. Tsukiumi simply stood their silenced not to happy about it yet remained still, in her trademark stance arms crossed below her breast proudly.

"I have come to understand much more since. Tsukiumi here, you have met. Know how we met?"

Benitsubasa shook her head.. "No.. I don't ca.." she started again trying to deny, however she listened intently as Minato spoke again; interrupting her.

"It was after I winged Ku. In fact, it was that very night. I woke from a nightmare. This very angry blonde threatening to kill me if she saw me", Minato fell silent letting that sink in. "SHE dreamed of me, I dreamt of her." he continued, "It was my intent to stay away from her until. Well, fate had other plans. Of course, Matsu helped too."

"Tell me, do you see a pattern here?" the raven haired Ashikabi inquired watching her.

"Dreams.. and you wing.."

Minato nodded. "Now Kazehana and Kagari here were different. But by then, both where reacting to me anyways. I just didn't know it." he paused a moment, "Actually, I knew about Kazehana before the bridge."

"Doesn't matter, still don't see..." the pink haired Sekirei muttered, trying to show disinterest but still beet red.

"You remember the bridge? The escape? I'm certain you do. Do you recall how you terminated Musubi, with prejudice?" he paused the memory bringing tears to his eyes he held himself carefully, he new this would come he had to remain strong. "I did some research recently. Apparently Number 8, called herself the Sekirei of Fate". he wiped tears from his eyes with his wrist.

Benitsubasa nodded, anger obviously welling up in her, she struggled a bit against Musubi for a brief moment before she remembered, and felt the fingers against her crest again. "I hate loosing, I hate cheaters".

Minato nodded "No one here knew, or planned for that. I truely thought Musubi was gone, I felt..." he paused "Lost, like a puppy who had been kicked for just trying to help, and I was crazy angry with you. In fact it was just after I cried those tears over her motionless body, a miracle happened but I digress. We, I, Did not cheat but I am thankful to Number 8. Very grateful".

Minato looked to Musubi smiling, a big wide grin on his blushing face. He struggled to maintain his composure as his sheepishness crept back in, his hand moving to the back of his head to scratch. "Number 8, the Sekirei of fate, saved Musubi. Musubi and I met, by her literally falling out of the sky as I regreted my failures". He paused a moment.

"Number 8 saved me, Kidnapped during an attack on Kamikuri Island." Musubi stated with dour glee behind the pink haired sekirei.

"If I understand the report Matsu dug up, she was terminated then also rather, her 'core' was destroyed, or damaged" Minato couldn't help but sigh as his attention returned to Benitsubasa.

"Kagari here.. Homera, the last sekirei to be winged was told there might never be an Ashikabi who could wing him" he paused, looking at his friend his confident, the effiment appearing sekirei whom he had come to respect much.

Kagari nodded "Takehito, my adjuster said maybe, one would appear. But it would be a long shot, I always took it as impossible. I was prepared to die, either killing Minaka or to spite him to prevent a forced winging".

"And yet you still struggled against friends, and those you thought less, even tho you thought you could not be winged", Minato glanced to him.

Kagari nodded again. "I was in bad shape by then, powers loosing control. I almost cremated myself two or three times on accident. The last time, on purpose..."

"Sorry, I never wanted to force wing.." Minato started, words of appology stated again.

"No, No, we spoke about this already remember? It could only have been you and it makes me feel foolish looking back, worrying about nothing" Kagari chuckled.

"Hows this stupid stuff affect me, I don't care" Benitsubasa started again, by now Tsukiumi had allowed Haihane to collapse to the floor. She had bound the claw using disciplinary squad member at her wrists, and ankles.

"Thou art wrong" came the voice of the water user. "It doeth affect thee".

"Over time each of us hath grown, and taken a path we could only have taken because of this man, because of mine Husband" she placed her hand on Minato's shoulder "He saved me from a fate worse then termination even tho I had wished to kill him".

Benitsubasa's eyes grew large again, "Fate worse then termin..." she started, not understanding.

Minato chuckled "Oh yes, I almost forgot about that. "Seo tried to force wing you for making that damn cat run away, I can see it you working as a waitress in a bar, beside Hibiki and Habuki not knowing where your next meal was coming from"

Minato's mind conjured up an image of Seo, a drowned rat, then electrocuted brought a smile to his face. Elsewhere, Seo had a sneezing fit.

"Wait, what? But the MBI VIP Cards.." Benitsubasa started but was interrupted.. Again.

"MBI cancelled his sekirei's cards after he went over $10 million yen, apparently in less then a week. Since he winged them, he is always at Maison Izumo freeloading. At least 4 or 5 times a week. His two sekirei starving. We go through over 100 Kilo's of rice a week" he looked her in the eyes, downright serious. "But Miya, our landlady never turns him away".

She looked at him, confused trying to wrap her head around the idea of never having food. Of MBI cancelling her Money card. "But.."

"No butts. Takhito, Miya's late husband, never turned anyone away. Likewise, she never turned me away, likewise I hate turning others away" he paused again, as he heard Kazehana began again, in a sing-song voice.

"ITS LOOOOOOVE" Kazehana had appeared again, with a large bottle of sake, taking a large gulp of the now half empty bottle. Minato just shook his head "Perhaps, but Kazehana, you really should stop drinking.." his attention again returning to Benitsubasa.

"Now. We come to YOUR Dream" Minato began, "But first, tell me. I want to hear how it is you became winged to your Ashikabi"

"Natsuo" she half muttered.

"Huh?"

"His name is Natsuo, my Ashikabi" the pink haired sekirei replied.

"Ah, tell me about him, tell me how you met him".

Yukari and Shiina stood to the side. A look of puzzlement on Yukari's face. She had not yet heard much of Minato's story, and how he met his sekirei she was incredulous as she looked at Shiina, pulling him firmly to her side. He dared to take a kiss from her as his wings shone bright, coming to life.

Benitsubasa's eyes shifted from Minato to Yukari and Shiina then back. "It was about a year ago. Haihane and I were called to the presidents office..." she began...

- o Flashback o -

Minaka sat behind his desk, grinning as he read various notes and files from the computer terminal. His office intercom interrupted his reverie of his plans for the Sekirei. "Sir" his receptionist inquired, "Numbers 104, and 105 are here".

"Good, let them in" he responded, having pressed a button on the device turning towards the double entry doors as they opened, and the two sekirei he had chosen entered. He stood and the large white cape fluttering about behind him making him seem larger than life. Benitsubasa and Haihane forced a smile, neither of them really cared for the man but he was the Director, the President of the company. More importantly he was placing them on the Disciplinary Squad.

"I hope your both doing well" Minaka grinned.

"Yea, ok I guess. I really want to be back at the dojo, smashing something" No 105 stated, disinterested. Haihane just nodded, a half step back from her soon to be partner.

"Ah very good. Well, any ways, I've chosen for you a Ashikabi. He will be the Disciplinary Squad's overseer, and its your fate to be his sekirei" he continued, rambling on At length about fates, and the will of the gods.

Benitsubasa grinned a bit, she had been kept isolated both her and Haihane. It was obvious the adjusters were tuning more then they had done previous batchs.

"Is this why we have been tuned longer, and adjusted harsher then others?" Haihane chimed in.

Minaka nodded. "its to make sure your ready for the Discipinary Squad." then president pressed a button on the desk, and called out "Come in Natsuo, they're here"

Natsuo came in from a back door, which attached to a private lift and a lower floor. "Pleased to meet you both" he stated flatly, a disinterested, monotone voice coming across the room to them; He bowed slightly, and his face oozed indifference.

Benitsubasa studied him thinking to herself, 'he looks nice he seems ok, but.. ' she eyed him carefully not feeling anything from him, "He certainly is nice eye candy.." she smiled. '..but he seems to be dead inside' she then thought to herself.

'Do I want the disciplinary squad this badly? To have a man I feel nothing from, become my Ashikabi. Some of the stories I have heard from other winged Sekirei.. I guess I could do worse..', her internal monologue continued, then fell silent.

"Natsuo, I have chosen these two, to supplement the disciplinary squad so you and Karasuba don't need work to hard and burn out" the man grinned, "Their tuning is more in line with the single numbers" he continued, that stupid foolish look on his face "ITS FATE!" he declared further.

Benitsubasa looked at the director, then Natsuo. She glanced then over her shoulder at Haihane, and paused, considering her thoughts, her heart and saw Haihane smile at her; She heard number 104 whisper "Well he seems your type.."

"I.." and then the fear enveloped her, and she nodded taking a deep swollow, waiting.

Benitsubasa closed her eyes, as she felt a brief touch to her lips, she opened her eyes to see him right there in her personal space. Space she would have killed any other for infringing on "Yours ..." she half muttered, as wings spread upon her back, 'Its nothing like I expected. At least, I get to be on the disciplinary squad...' she forced a smile.

Haihane had watched with interest, and then smiled once Natsuo had winged her friend, she then shifted forward, "Now me!" as if she did not want to be left aside.

Natsuo complied with her request and the wings spread from her back also, Haihane smiled glad to finally have a Ashikabi, and to be as her dreams had been.

Minaka laughed maniacally as the trio looked at him and shook their heads.

- o The Warehouse o -

"and after that, we moved into Natsuo's large condo" Benitsubasa finished she looked at her bound partner, then the other sekirei in the room and finally back to Minato. "I don't see how it matters."

"Tell me then. Did you ever feel like you would die if he didn't touch you before that first kiss?" Kazehana spoke her voice sweet as if a song, inquiring "You allowed yourself to be winged, and made a member of the disciplinary squad. You craved one, but did you CRAVE the other?"

"I .. I don't see how that matters"

Minato chuckles "Each of my sekerei, EVERY one of them, CRAVED IT, either just after meeting me, or even long before." he allowed those words to hang there. "Even Kagari, he just tried to hide and deny it harder".

"I was in love with the president, and he refused me, Mina-tan made me whole again" Kazehana sang in her sake inebriated voice.

"I took a job in a host club, hoping against hope, to find that impossible female Ashikabi" Kagari followed up, annoyed a bit at Kazehana's imbibing of sake. "Hundreds of women.. Not one did I react to..." he allowed his voice to trail off "and Takami-san was one of my most frequent visitors, who COULD be an Ashikabi" he suggested quietly. A sharp glance from Minato, and Kazehana showed surprise, and shock.

Minato's mind couldn't help but skid to a stop on what was occurring here, dates, and questions coming to mind he never would have considered before, pinching the bridge of his nose he shoved it all to the side giving his head a shake. A mental image attacking him of Kagari - his sekirei, and his mother getting the funk on. Another shake of his head and he pressed on.

"The things I still don't know, surprises me and I feel like I am still overlooking some things of important note" he began. "Regardless. Kazehana, Kagari, had plenty of opportunities to wing themselves to someone other then me, Tsukiumi also. They let themselves be lead by their hearts, as did the others".

"Tell me, did you ever have a dream like you did about me, for Natsuo?" Minato inquired, watching the pink haired sekirei's response carefully.

Benitsubasa seemed to think for a brief second longer, a sadness coming over her features as she then shook her head "No, never. Even though I might hunger for his touch. Not once."

"Has he ever shown a desire for you?" Minato inquired next.

Benitsubasa shook her head again, not pausing this time. "No, not once. He barely smiles, and then, usually over some joke Karasuba-san has cracked".

Minato nodded to this. "Now, I'm going to tell you the dream I had."

* * *

**_A/N: more next week. Currently the story just flows endlessly..._**

**_reviews welcome! Suggestions will be considered. Remember to fav and follow if you like the story!_**


	9. Sekirei: Regrets Pt 9: Choices

**_A/N: _****_Thanks for for all the 'fish'.. Well, the reviews anyways, the next half dozen chapters are written, so rest easy, it's not ending soon. One thing that's always annoyed me are story's that go quietly into the night, and baby, I ain't going nowhere easily!_**

**_If you haven't, please check out the other fanfics, having gotten ahead here allowed for me to start my entire rewrite, so check out Ashikabi of Fate. While regrets is my priority for now, being so far ahead allows me time to explore the other and keep this one more fresh_**..

**_spech82: yup, I'm trying to give them all screen time, but it can be so damned hard without fluffing the story.._**

* * *

"The dream starts simply enough to be honest. Musubi and I meet, and suddenly, everything that was built, falls apart. Suddenly you're on a rampage. Angry, Attacking Musubi, Me, anything within reach." Minato starts.

"And then slowly, it changes. Suddenly the wierd happens. The sekirei I am angry with, seems like a lost crying out for love. Grabbing for my pantleg, instead ignored by a stranger. I watch as your left abandoned. Thrown away. I can't do anything but stand by, helpless, unable to help. Do I want to? You hurt Musubi, and yet I can feel my heartbeat pulsing, Is it anger? Do I want Vengence?" Minato pauses, looking from one face to the other, then finally resting on Musubi's and Benitsubasa's features.

"Then, its like all is made clear, confusing but clear. I dream of Musubi, re-awakened, dodging, no, wait. Thats wrong. Taking each of your attacks head on, and treating them like a rampaging rhino might treat a misquoto bite." he smiled a bit, "I recall, in the dream, Musubi, rather Yume, number 8, throwing you away saying -no love-. For you to return when you find love" Minato lets his voice fade.

Benitsubasa just looks at him, recognising common traits with her own nightmare, shaking her head as much as Musubi's full nelson lock would allow.

"Then, I ussually wake up in a paniced sweat. I ussually have to check on Musubi to make sure she is fine after that dream, that nightmare.

"But with yours, when you started feeling more evident in the nightmares, there is a distinct difference"

Benitsubasa looked at him, in fact all eye on him. He had neglected to share this part with anyone.

"When I woke up from the last couple. I remember something. Something It felt like I forgot. Even so, something I have been trying to do..." his voice faded, and he lifted his hand to tease along Benitsubasa's cheek lightly, barely touching her flesh

"The last thing I remember from the bridge, before being taken into MBI custody. Was something Musubi, rather, Yumi, #8 said." he paused "Something which seems almost profetic now; Want to know what it was?"

Benitsubasa nodded. She tried to not care, but with so many dream component in common, she couldnt help herself.

"Yume had a simple request. First she told me my tears my love for Musubi is what woke her, up" he smiled as his sheepish grin crept in, his hand moving to the back of his head to scratch and ruffle his own hair.

"Then, she asked me to teach all the little birds love. The so called Sekirei of Fate, asking ME, a two time ronnin who seemed to be able to do nothing but fail, and put his friends lives at risk. She wanted ME to teach love." He fell silent, looking from the captive before him, to his own sekerei, to his onii-san, and then back to Benitsubasa.

"Incredible right? A ronin being given such a important task by someone who belives in fate".

Benitsubasa nodded.

"I mean, for the longest time I couldn't understand it. Why leave such an important task to someone like me. I'm no good with conflict." he then smiled "But, I think I understand a bit more on why now".

Benitsubasa looked at him questioningly. Kazehana smiled, squeeling with glee.

"It was something Kazehana said. I cry for you, I worry for you, my mind is concerned for you. Not just for you, but for each of you, every one of you sekirei. I mean, why should you be forced to fight. Oh, I understand you love to fight, I understand your hunger to try to mark territory, or prove you might be stronger then another." he lingered a moment. Kazehana was all over him again, arms twisting up around his torso from behind, her lips pressing at his cheek. His cheeks beet read once more as he squirmed.

"Oh Min-a-to, you remembered!" she squeeled into his ear, as Tsukiumi began to again make a fuss, seeming ready to drench Kazehana with water to cool her, and their Ashikabi down.

Squirming still, Minato continued "But it became clear. Higa, doesnt care. He treats each of his sekirei as disposable. Mikogami treats them as collectables. Something only mildly better than Higa" he paused and took a breath, Kazehana taking another kiss from his neck before backing off. "As for the Ashikabi out there, I dont know. Most of them are eliminated right? Or rather, do not have a Sekirei to teach love to?"

Benitsubasa nodded "Besides the ones who have successfully escaped. There might be a total dozen, or so Ashikabi with sekirei in hiding." her gaze shifted to Yukari and Shiina a moment before returning to Minato's face.

"If I understand from Matsu right. There might have been as many as 50 active Ashikabi before the end of the 3rd stage on board the Minaka cruise ship right?" Those of us with more then 2 or 3 sekirei are the exception to the rule?"

Benitsubasa nodded again. "Most don't put up a struggle, are no challenge for one of the disciplinary squad, Haihane usually tags along for backup I think" her gaze shifted towards No 104.

Minato nodded again "There is Sanada in the west. He seems ok. I worked with him and Seo on the Minaka to minimize danger" he paused "He takes little seriously, and he might be the only other one who cares as much for his sekirei over the 5 or 6 more powerful Ashikabi. "Still, Seo is trash, and him and Sanada seem to fight as much as co-operate, much like the first round of the 3rd stage."

"So it falls it seems to unreliable me. A twice failing ronnin" he smiles. "Tell me, do you believe in miracles?".

Benitsubasa shook her head "Don't be stupid. No such thing".

Minato nodded, "I see." he couldn't help but chuckle "Even if its right in front of you?"

"I have a choice to give you now", Minato went serious and silent, looking Benitsubasa in the eyes.

"First, You can return to MBI, and Natsuo. This will remain our secret. That you attacked Yukari, that you abducted her. That you tried to trap me into a fight with you. Something I know you have been instructed against".

"Second, we can fight. We can repeat a battle like we had on the bridge."

"Third. As much as I hate it, Musubi can eliminate you now, and you won't have to worry about Natsuo, and finding love".

"Fourth. You come home with me, to Maison Izumo, you declare loyalty to me, to my group. I will value you no more, and no less then the others. You will be treated no greater, and no less then any of my others." he let his words sink in. "and you can spar with Musubi to your hearts content as long as NEITHER of you get terminated".

At the mention of that Musubi seemed to get excited "OOOH, spar, spar, Please, Benitsubasa is strong!"

Benitsubasa looked at Minato incredibly, deep in thought, 'Is he serious? I belong to Natsuo. I cant leave, he needs...' then her thoughts shift; changes 'No, he doesnt need you. He has no other use of you other then to let Karasuba lay about' Her thoughts ran rampant within, struggling with herself.

"I..." she stumbled "I... can't" her eyes went to Haihane "MBI wouldn't let me.."

Minato smiled "You're afraid MBI will come after you? After me for taking you?"

Benitsubasa nodded.

"I have it on rather good authority they won't. At least not officially", Minato smiled, his sekirei all now standing near, or behind him. "And if they do, officially or otherwise, if you chose to join me, We will all fight to defend you. Each. And, Every one of us".

Benitsubasa's eyes went huge, "I still..." her eyes went to Haihane nibbling on her bottom lip.

"I see. So is Haihane the reason you didn't accept my invitation the other day?"

Benitsubasa looked at him in shock, as did his other present Sekirei. "You what now?"

Minato laughed, smiling his sheepish grin "Yeah, about that. Remember when I sent everyone inside when you attacked the Inn, calling me out the other night?". He waited for the red sekirei to nod "Well, when I said everyone inside, there would be no fighting tonight. I included you in that. I was actually surprised when you didnt join us, or even ask. I thought maybe I was dreaming, or having a nightmare and had judged wrong".

Benitsubasa just glared at him. She wasn't sure if she was more angry at him, for not being clear on it; or if she was more angry at herself, for not realizing it. Still, her gaze shifted to Haihane "I.. I still can't"

Minato turned to look at his other sekirei just shaking his head "I'm sorry, I guess we won't be getting two more allies then. I tried" and with that, he stood, and turned to move away from Benitsubasa.

"Wai, what?" Benitsubasa struggled, as Musubi kept her in place "What do you mean two. How does my joining you make two?"

"Well, I assumed, that if you joined me, Haihane would too. I mean, you two are partners right? You go everywhere together right? Laurel and Hardy? Lone Ranger and Tonto? Batman and Robin?" he paused a moment, "You know the classics right? Regardless it's your choice." he smiled, as he looked from Benitsubasa to Haihane. "Understand tho, Miya, our landlady has some pretty strict rules she demands be followed.

"and she is STRONG" Musubi chimed in behind Benitsubasa gleefully. If she wasn't holding Benitsubasa in a kneeling full nelson; She would have been dancing about, showing a willingness to fight.

Minato turned to Yukari, and Shiina "You're welcome to come to the Inn. I'm sure Miya will arrange for something at least short term. In fact, I insist at least for tonight." he glanced back to the red sekirei "Well?"

"But.. bu.." Benitsubasa gave in, beaten. Defeated. "You can't wing me. Once we are winged.."

"I could care less about if your winged to me or not. Human's don't get the luxury of being winged. We are not tied to each other by this contract, we grow up, we marry, we make promises, and we get our hearts broken and move on." he looked at her "I might not be able to change your being winged to Natsuo. But I do believe in something better".

Benitsubasa looked at him, questioningly, "better?"

"Miracles." Minato counted out on his fingers.. "I stabalized a unstable sekirei", he nodded to Kagari, "I winged a Sekirei who wanted to kill any ashikabi who would dare wing her" he nodded then to Tsukiumi, "I healed the heart of a sekirei who was refused by the President" he then nodded to Kazehana, who suddenly found her arms around Minato again, swooning over him. A visibly disturbed and angry Tsukiumi begining to show her anger. "Again, always doth thou take an Unfair-" Tsukuimi voice was raised at the wind sekirei but was interupted by her ashikabi as he continued.

"And, a sekirei YOU YOURSELF terminated, was revived, apparently because, and I quote -I love, I cry, I worry- enough that I wake up something deep inside". He nodded to Musubi behind the captive 105.

"Or are you going to argue Musubi, who has you in a full nelson, is a figment of your imagination when you yourself saw her crest disappear on the bridge?"

Benitsubasa struggled within herself, and it showed. The evidence was alarming. This monkey was offering her something she thought she had lost. Something she thought she might never have. 'Natsuo, could he ever offer this?' she gave her head a shake and looked at Minato

"Tell you what. Kiss me. If after that kiss You feel absolutely nothing. Return to MBI, and we can forget this ever happened." he paused again, watching carefully for the reaction "or if nothing happens, or if you feel something. You, or you and Haihane return to Maison Izumo with me, with us. Either way.. Your choices don't change."

'No, that offer is too good. Its too good to be true' she thought to herself. 'Why would he offer such a thing? A perverted Monkey? No.. Tsukiumi had wanted to attack him for being that, and he won her over... Ive seen the file..., the rumours. He would loose face with his own sekirei.." her eyes darted from one of them to the other, taking stock, evaluating each of them carefully, her gut, her instinct told her he was serious, and they all stood behind him in his declaration.

"Haihane.." Benitsubasa spoke, questioning, her eyes clasped shut in thought.

Haihane, who had been watching, and listening carefully, smiled "Where you go, I go Beni, Now and forever", the statement seemed to release a weight from them both. Benitsubasa turned again to Minato. "ev.. even if You cant give me norito?" she asked again.

"You declare loyalty. From history, I know sekirei are loyal. Even on their word. Now and forever is good enough for me, but if you wish to kiss to seal it, we can arrange that" he smiled sheepishly.

Benitsubasa hung her head again, deep in thought, finally after what seemed an eternity she nodded. "Oh.. Okay. I accept, if Haihane can come too".

Minato nodded "Musubi, release her" he smiled, all eyes where on Benitsubasa, watchful, in case it was a trick. Haihane's eyes watched carefully, knowing her partner as well as she did, knowing how her temper, and her mind could change in a split second.

Minato motioned with his hand, "Then come get what you might have dreamed of forever" he said trying to sound natural; it failed somewhat as his cheeks flushed, waiting for her as she took small steps forward knowing any large movement might spook this Ashikabi's protective sekirei. She placed her hand in his, and was guided forward. He took both of her hands in his, folding his fingers in hers. "Whenever your ready" he smiled, he let his words hang there.

Slowly, she let her body press against his, 'It feels so welcoming' she thought to herself, she came closer to him, Tsukiumi, his most violent and protective of sekirei, watching, not to pleased, but obeying him, the feeling was incredible that was coming from him. Her eyes closed, her lips seemed to be so far away from his, he remained still, waiting, wanting her to come all the way. An eternity played out.

With her eyes closed, she recalled the first time she woke up from statis. Growing up with her adjuster. Each visit for monthly checkups. She recalled her desire, more then anything to be chosen for the elite of elite, called the Disciplinary Squad. Those tasked with protecting the sekirei plan, by extention, the Sekirei, and by further extention MBI, the president. Enabling her to fight. She remembered each and every fight, each and every battle.

She also remembered the feeling that she knew it all lacked. She knew now, that the emotions she was feeling now, so near to him, dwarfed all of it. She could no longer see a desire to fight, to harm others unless.. Unless it was for him.

Then, after an eternity, her life flashing before her eyes. Her lips touched his, Minato had taken her into his embrace, his lips mashing not gently against hers. Desire, pure unadulterated desire. She found her tongue suddenly piercing his lips, tongues dancing, twirling about each others seemingly for an eternity.

'Incredible' her mind thought, as she gave in to the feelings, into the emotions she now felt, 'Is this love?'.

* * *

**_A/N: I want to thank my wife for putting up with my time writing. I know I get distracted, but a writer needs to write when a story comes to mind. No 'buts'. My readers for putting up with my cliffhangers, and only one update a week, and my worrying if I could get over writers block in time for the next release. My family I wouldnt be here without you. _**

**_I want to thank all those over the years who I found myself roleplaying with in online communities. Without you, I think my abilities as a writer, would be so much less than they are today._**

**_I want to thank each and every person who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story since its start. I hope you will watch for new writings, a new story I have planned. Which upon finishing this chapter, should be started within days._**

**_I do work from home, it gives me the opportunity to write what I want, when I want, and gives me the freedom to keep both my work, and my creativity fresh. If I need new inspiration I can stay up til 6am not worrying about the next day while re-reading the series, or re-watching the series to get it._**


	10. Sekirei: Regrets Pt 10: Mayhem

**_A/N: What a cliffhanger. I also know I left you all feeling like the last chapter was the last. HAHA. Yes, I love the occasional joke. So you wanted to shoot me not knowing if there would be closure? I understand completely. I would shoot me too if I did that. I wanted to know what would happen after 'the kiss' just as badly if not more than all of you. In fact, after writing the last chapter,_**

**_I had three options in my mind. Stop there, leave it, let the readers imagine what came next, Two take the path of disappointment, and let Beni remain unwinged, and then she had to choose if she will return to Natsuo, or remain with Minato. Great for possible extension of the story ala american soap opera. Or three, blow everything we know up, and take the new path, one I think many might want to see take place, even knowing the impossibility of what it entails._**

**_In truth, I started writing this less than 15 minutes after I finished Part 9. I could NOT put it down. I can not say however, it was all written the same day in one sitting._**

**_SpecH82: Yes, she did! Shhh, I dont want to spoil it.._**

**_I hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

- o MBI HQ o -

Takami looked up. Alarms going off, she looked at her computer terminal and tapped a key. Then a sequence of keys before her brow furrowed "What the hell?" she cursed loudly.

"Ma'am?" Yukie, her caramel haired assistant appeared at her doorway, "There's a problem".

"No fucking shit sherlock". Takami's fist came down on the keyboard, she then threw the damn thing across the room, towards the window.

"Ma'am?", the assistant paused, pressed her finger to her earpiece, signalling she was in conversation.. "Yes. yes, it happened here too. Both Takami-san's workstation, and my own are down" she paused, listening.

"I see, yes, I'll let her know."

"Ma'am? It seems. There is a problem with the winging data. They were working on the system, when it crashed." Yuki spoke carefully. Watching her employer's temper and mood carefully.

"What did those stupid fucks do now? I have enough problems then to have to deal with IT's shit", Takami's fists balled up, ready to hit something else. Looking around, who she really wanted to strike, obviously was no-where near.

"Uhm, ma'am? I.T. told me, the debug data system is still up. They checked the moment the system crashed." her voice wary, she knew she certainly didn't want to be the one to deliver this news.

"And? what caused it?" she inquired

"Well, it seems somehow there is duplicated data..."

Takami just stared at her. "Wait, you said the winging system. Duplicate data in the winging system?" she growled. "That system is supposed to be uncrackable, and foolproof. How could it have duplicated data?" she paused, growled and charged at the door.

Takami had taken up her cell phone and began hitting buttons, a moment later Minaka could be heard vaguely on the other end, "Yes, we have a problem. No, Im looking into it now; Don't interrupt me, or my teams in the meanwhile. I'm on it". She hung up without a second thought.

Takami's assistant fell in behind her, occasionally answering her earpiece, collecting data as it came in. "We have 107 winged Sekirei in the system. One duplicate".

"107? We have 108 Sekirei, discounting Akitsu, and number 1. We should have 106, no more. the system surely didn't crash cause too many entries did it?" Takami shot back.

"No ma'am, its confirmed. One Sekirei, is in the system twice, listing two Ashikabi." the assistant just froze in place "Uhm, Ma'am?".

"What?!" Takami snapped, looking over her shoulder she saw her assistant was frozen in place. "What? no, wait, Who?". She felt a growing pit in her stomach.

"I think, I think Ma'am, you're gonna want to see it for yourself, just let me get far away before you see it please", the assistant shuddered. "Please. I need my job".

"You're fine, you're not gonna get fired. Maybe charged as an accomplice to murder if its got anything to do with Minaka.." Takami shot back.

Yuki nodded "Ye.. Yes ma'am" she stammered "Well, you see.. The Sekirei, its.. number... number 105".

Takami froze. "Wait, who? repeat that?".

"I confirmed it twice ma'am. Sekirei number 105 is listed as having TWO Ashikabi." she then held up a finger to the earpiece again, answering it.

"Ah, I see, ok. I'll let her know", closing her eyes, the assistant again looked to Takami, before taking a step back, more worried.

"Tell me, who is the second Ashikabi?" Takami inquired.

"Well, they confirmed Natsuo, as the Ashikabi of record for 105, but..." she stumbled, "They just confirmed the second entry, it came in a split second before the crash", her eyes were swiftly looking for an escape route.

"Just tell me" Takami pinched the bridge of her nose, knowing she was NOT going to like the answer.

"Th.. The.. The second Ashikabi listed, is..is.. Sahashi Minato ma'am"

"FUCK, Goddamn fucking Minaka, I'm gonna fucking kill him, I'm gonna slice his body up into a bazillion pieces and feed him to the lions at the gawd-damn fucking zoo." Takami let loose, a constant tirade of curses and commentary slipped from her tongue as she stormed off, a quick glance over her shoulder told a quick story -if you want to keep your job, come-. No-one was absent-minded enough to get in her way.

- o The Warehouse o -

She lingered into him, her lips against his. Locked together, she could not bring herself to withdraw from his touch. 'is this love? is this what it really feels like to be wanted? desired?' she thought to herself. She could feel it, the wings, her wings, had lit a flair, powerful, spreading, magnificent. It was never like this with Natsuo.

Tsukiumi watched on angrily, Kazehana, smiling and swooning, Musubi celebrating, jumping for joy, pumping her fist as if she had one the world title after 40 rounds. She had a new sparring partner.

Kagari just shook his head 'Damn. More fun, not..', he found himself thinking as he pinched the bridge of his nose, smiling regardless. He pulled out his phone, and dialed a number.

"Miya-san? yea. Project red was successful, expect at least one more for dinner"

Meanwhile, Tsukiumi was overheating. 'Just how long, is this strumpet going to kiss mine husband!' she angrily thought her fists clenched; steam pouring out her ears angrily as she watched on, trying hard to hold herself back. 'That ought to be me, my lips, my body. WHY WHY WHY..', it was then that she saw it, Minato's right hand, had slowly released Benitsubasa's and was traveling upward along her side, resting near her breast... and HER hand.."WATER CELEBRATION" she called quickly, dousing the two in a downpour of water.

Benitsubasa's hand had reached its target, she swooned, latched into his grasp, her hand cupping his groin wantonly, ignoring the water drenching her, Minato, only barely realized Tsukiumi had let loose with her anger. It was then, that he broke the kiss, smiling, red faced.

Minato's hand, hovered, just beside her breast, close enough still to anger Tsukiumi that yet another woman was getting his attentions. "MIN-A-TO!" she yelled loudly at him.

"Ooops a little longer than I expected eh?" he grinned.

"YA THINK mine husband?" Tsukiumi declared while shaking in anger, barely maintaining control.

Minato smiled at Tsukiumi. "I'll kiss you in a few minutes ok? I promise. I also promise it will be just as long" he winked at her, attempting to disarm the blond powderkeg. His attention returned to Benitsubasa.. "I didn't see, but I felt.."

Benitsubasa nodded "I can feel it, I know, Yours now and forever Minato Sahashi, command me as you will". Her gaze fell to where his hand lingered, took it with hers, and placed it to her breast. "do you like them?" she inquired, bashfully "They are nothing like the others".

Minato had held himself in check for far too much longer than he thought possible, suddenly he felt a hard long stream of blood flooding from his nose as he fell backwards fainting.

"I would take that as a -yes-" Kazehana pipped up jovially. "Welcome to the family onee-san" Suddenly Kazehana had laid Minato out flat on his back, having caught him, and found herself all over number 105.

"No, No, probably best to put out enough for two additional. Number 104 was extended an invitation also. Which she seems likely to accept regardless of what happens next" Kagari spoke still into the phone. "Yes, I will let him know Miya. New sleeping arrangements, and rules remain the same" he chuckled. He flipped his cell phone closed, looked at it a moment, wondering if he should make that -other- phone call.

- o The Eastern District, the offices of Higa o -

"Sir, we have a problem", the short grey haired woman stated, as she stared at the screen before her. She motioned him over to her side.

"Yes Kocho?" the slim man inquired, as his tall frame moved to her side to look over her shoulder "Is that..?"

"Yes sir. I was successfully able to penetrate the last layer of MBI's security. I had full access. I had begun downloading a full data dump.. but.." Kocho answered then her voice trailed...

"So, thats good news right? Higa-san will be pleased" he smiled, looking at her.

"No, No sir he won't" she frowned.

"... Why?" he carefully inquired. He already knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Well, I just started. Its less than one percent, less than one percent of one percent really; and it froze." she looked at him. A keystroke or three later, she displayed it wasn't a local issue. Her system was running fine, efficient. "It's MBI's servers. Everything is down".

"Everything?" her Ashikabi inquired.

Kocho nodded. "I can't even access telepathically. Its down, dead. Everything we ever had access to. Offline"

"Damnit. I doubt you'll get back in either. They'll do a full audit and find how you got in" Kakizaki sighed "I'll let Higa know. In the meantime. See what you can do".

- o MBI o -

"So we have confirmation?" Takami muttered as a cigarette dangled from her lips, ashes fell onto the control board beneath, as she surveyed the data from the systems the I.T. team had managed to bring up.

"Affirmative Ma'am. Sahashi, Minato, winged Benitsubasa, number 105, about 15 minutes ago." he paused, watching her carefully.

The Ginger haired man shook his head 'It's no wonder they stuck me giving her the damn report. I can see why everyones afraid of her.' he found himself thinking, and reaffirming.

Takami just stood there, staring. Fists clenched in anger, 'it just had to be him, just had to..' She thought quietly. 'First Musubi, now Benitsubasa... What next? Raise the fucking dead?', she shook her head ,'wait, already done that, the Musubi event...'

"How long til the system can be brought up?", she inquired, looking sideways at the technician.

"Uhm, ma'am. I'm really sorry but.."

"But what?" Takami inquired carefully, preparing herself for more bad news.

"We don't have an ETA on that. It seems it was a cascading error, it got into everything else..." The technician tried to slide further away from the woman, "the backups were running at the time..." he paused, his next words were lost to the woman's tirade "The Hospital division is barely accessible, but its maintained separately".

"GODDAM STUPID FUCKING SHIT", her hand swung wide, sending any combination of coffee mugs, snacks, and other miscellany flying. "I want a full system audit. No external connections til I approve it personally. REGARDLESS OF FUCKING MINAKA" she paused angrily, "AM-I-UNDER-STOOD?" Her voice raised even further.

"Yes ma'am, Takami-San", not only the technician quivered and shuddered at this, but anyone in the department who was within earshot.

Minaka giggled, in his office, clapping his hands. Enjoying the mysteries of what fate, and the Gods rained down on his little game. He then sneezed violently.

"My dear dear Takami, I hope your having fun" he whispered to himself as he looked out the large windows near his desk.

- o Maison Izumo o -

The phone had just rung downstairs

"MIIIIIIIIIYA" Matsu hollered, "MIIIIIIIIYA!" her fingers were raining down on her keyboards,. checking her systems, her connections, she reached out with her mind, attempting to connect to any and all information systems nearby, that might lend a path to MBI and its servers.

"AAAAAH I'm BLIND!" she screamed in frustration.

Ku looked at her puzzled, having jumped at Matsu's frustration, she slipped away to watch her friend, her onee-san angrily work her magic on the computers, magic that was failing her.

Moments later, the red-haired former disciplinary squad member was under her desk, checking physical connections, counting, resetting, everything she could think of, she reached out with her mind to MBI's servers direct, and got nothing. "MIIIIIIIIYA" she screamed.

Ku stood, and sprinted out Matsu's door, worried, seeking out Miya.

Miya had just picked up the phone, she had been sitting next to it, waiting. She had given blessings before they departed, even warded off bad spirits. She had remained in one place hoping. Praying for safety for her tenants.

"Miya-san, onee-san", Ku called as she came bounding down the stairs, pausing and seeing she was on the phone, tugging at the Landlady's kimono as she looked up at her with those big green eyes.

"Yes, I see. Alright, I will let Matsu know. Let Minato know too the rules remain the same, and I will redo the room arrangements" she smiled, as she looks down at Ku, "yes? whats wrong?"

Miya had not yet hung up, as Ku spoke "Matsu angry at computers. Crashed?" looking at her puzzled.

"Oh, I see." turning back to the phone "oh, and Kagari? It seems Matsu is worried sick, her computers all crashed so hurry home please". Words of affirmation on the other end spoken and she laid the hand-piece to rest.

"Well Ku, looks like we have two new places to set for dinner tonight" Miya smiled

Ku just nodded, and took Miya's hand "Onee-san wants Miya-san" she grinned. They both climbed the stairs side by side. Moments later, Miya had her hands over Ku's ears, as they both slipped into Matsu's room, a tirade of curses spoken widely and wildly as she worked, or tried to work her magic with the various systems piled along the wall.

"Matsu-san, ooh Matsu-san, be mindful of little ears please" she sang nicely as the hanya face hung right in front of the red haired girl. giving her a fright, and nearly a heart attack "Geez Miya, warn a person.. would-ya?" she climbed out from under the desk, and turned to look at her.

"Its no use. Its dead, MBI is officially offline, with the exception of a couple very very mission critical systems at the hospitals. Nothing, its completely black" she frowned, "worse I have no idea whats happening with Mina-tan"

"Minato is fine, Homera just called" Miya smiled, finally releasing Ku's ears. "Mission Red is a success, a unparalleled success".

Matsu screeched loudly in pleasure "OOOH even better Miya" she leapt to her feet, and began dancing about the pair of them, taking them forcefully arm in arm "I just knew he could do it, I did, I did!"

- o The Warehouse o -

"Uhm, Hello?" Haihane spoke up, the commotion dieing down finally, "I'm still tied up here.." she half grumbled. She rolled about where she had been placed, struggling with the ropes which bound her. "A little help?"  
Minato had finally gotten back to his feet, Tsukiumi had used a small taste of her water ability to -refresh- him. He was thoroughly drenched however. He smiled, a sheepish smile as he and the others turned to look over Haihane.

"Before we do that.." Minato started, moving towards her, Benitsubasa bit her lower lip worried, "Ashikabi-sama" she whispered. "Please".

Minato nodded, "Its ok.". He slipped again to sit before the other disciplinary squad member. "Have you ever dreamt of me? Are you feeling any sort of reaction to me?" he began, watching her carefully.

Haihane shook her head. "No. Nothing" she looked at him sadly, but her eyes went to Benitsubasa only to return to the raven haired Ashikabi before her.

Minato nodded, "I see. There is an offer extended to you. It remains open. I would not have made it otherwise. But… " he paused for an eternity, it was an eternity for Benitsubasa, worse over for Haihane, they both worried if now there was a condition to that offer.

"Tell me, did you ever feel a reaction from Natsuo? Ever feel a connection like what you have heard described here with my girls?" he paused a moment.. "Or from Kagari?"

Haihane laid there, for what seemed an eternity, almost depressed, struggled with herself, and the ropes. "N.. No, nothing like what I heard described here.. In fact, Natsuo is like an empty cardboard box. When he talks about something like love, its like hearing a computer synthesize the words. Empty." she frowned "No emotion, no feeling to it"

Minato nodded, "Ok, then, you'll swear yourself to me? At the least until the end of this game? I'll never hold you back from going to another, or back to MBI or Natsuo, as long as you give me warning" he smiled, watching her another long minute.

"My ashikabi, now and forever" she whispered softly, without even hesitating.

Minato pulled out his cell phone, and nodded to Kagari "You can let her up" he looked at his phone, and dialed a number. Time to certainly get this over with.

* * *

**_A/N: Boy oh boy. I figured chapter 10 might be the end. Im still writing! Sept 19th I barely got chapter 7 posted. Today is Sept 20th, and I've breezed right through to chapter 10. I already have another 600 words in Chapter 11. Just, wow. Glad that writers block dried up._**

**_Internal monologue: Pace yourself Godric, pace yourself. Don't rush things.. *grins*_**


	11. Sekirei: Regrets Pt 11: Madness

**_A/N: No, I don't own Sekirei, and please support the mangka when it becomes available legally licensed in your area._**

**_SpecH82 & Ethan: thank you._**

**_Without but further a due. Or comments, here we go. Remember reviews are appreciated or drop me a private message._**

* * *

- o MBI HQ o -

Takami just stood there, fists clenched, as she looked at the small amounts of data scrolling past on the screen. Debugging data from the server. No less than a dozen technicians were sifting through every line of data. Programmers, and others where delving into the server code, the looking for obvious security holes. Another group, where going through the database checking for corruption, line by line.

"This is gonna be massive to bring back up.." Takami just shook her head, and felt her phone vibrate, as it chimed away alerting her to an incoming call. She didn't even look at the caller ID, she flipped it open, and her instinct had been automatic.

"What the fuck you want now?"

It was then she realized she was wrong "Uhm, mum? is everything ok? You sound upset" came her son's voice.

Takami froze, the employees about her watched her carefully, as they worked. Taking great care not to miss anything on their screens. Work slowed to a crawl. Her scarred eyebrow twitched uncontrollably.

"Yes, everything is just fucking great, what do you need?"

"Well, I thought.. Well.." Minato stammered, knowing his mother well enough that she was not going to like this

"Spit it out, is this more useless questions? Like the other day?"

"Uhm, no. I just wanted to let you know, Benitsubasa, and Haihane are with me, they won't be returning to the tower. This is their decision". There, he had said it; taking a deep breath he waited for the response.

Takami frowned. "Please… Repeat.. That?", her brow was twitching.

"Uhm, I said, 105, and 104, disciplinary squad members, will not be returning to the MBI tower, they are coming to Maison Izumo with me" Minato repeated.

"Minato, what.. what exactly did you do" Takami slowly spoke, knowing it was a mistake to ask.

"Uhm, well, long story, but.."

"Just spit it out.." Takami growled, patience already gone out the window. Fact is, it had gone out the window long before her son had gotten involved in the game. She was barely holding it together.

"Well.. Long story short. Benitsubasa has been reacting to me, and we tried an experiment." he paused, and then began again "We captured her, and gave her an opportunity.."

"Don't fucking tell me.." Takami swore.

"Yea, she reacted. Her wings came alive when I kissed her"

**THUMP**

The technicians who were half listening to Takami's interaction over the phone where very surprised when Takami collapsed suddenly. At least two went screaming from the room seeking help, two others were on the floor beside her checking her vitals. It would not be an understatement to suggest madness ensued.

- o The Warehouse o -

"Mum? Mum? You there? Hello?", Minato frowned, looking at the phone, then to the others around him. "I think she hung up, but, I can still hear commotion in the background", he shrugged and flipped his phone closed, in effect hanging up.

He smiled to Benitsubasa, his latest addition, and then to Haihane. Newly sworn to his service, he felt rather good about himself. There was a nagging feeling within that things would get more interesting, as he looked over the rest of them.

"Tsukiumi" he spoke, his eyes clearly on her.

"Yes mine husband?" she replied, still very upset about what had occurred.

"Yea, how would you like to be my way back to home?" he grinned

Tsukiumi felt a lump in her throat. She had not been asked to escort him before, not like this, she nodded and moved to his side, placing her arm around his waist, "Ready?"

"Home, lets go!" he grinned sheepishly as he gave her a small kiss, nothing more than a peck before she made her first leap. She held him firmly, safely against her body, as the others followed.

- o Higa's Headquarters, Eastside o -

"COME" Higa called, a knock on his office door.

Kakizaki entered, looking rather serious "I have a report for you." he moved to before Higa's desk. Waiting.

"Then report. Was Kocho successful?" Higa grinned, in his mind, the idea he would now have all of MBI's data at his fingertips to data mine, and outpace his greatest rival. Not only that, he could squash the growing problems with the company board.

"Not, exactly sir" Kakizaki then cleared his throat, and pressed his glasses with his finger back into place "It seems, she was successful but…"

"But what?" Higa frowned, not entirely pleased at this -but- he heard.

"She got in, started the data dump download, and then.."

"Spit it out man, I don't have all night".

"It seems, MBI's systems crashed. Its a hard crash, everything but patient care in their hospitals is down", he took a step back, realizing this was hard news to take.

Higa slammed his fist on his desk, angrily, looking at the man before him. "so.. so.. so close.. " he muttered, mostly to himself "Do we have any idea what.. happened?"

"Well, Kocho was analyzing the data she did get. It didn't amount to much, she managed to sift through it on my way up here, she contacted me on the cell just minutes ago.."

"Well? Anything useful?" the heir to the family pharmaceutical company inquired, again still angry.

"Well, it didn't make much sense, so Kocho is making an assumption here. She is declaring it a data corruption error that brought their systems down" Kakizaki continued.. "She is of course making this assumption based on some very specific information from the file" he paused

"And what information is that?" Higa frowned.

"Well, just before it went down. MBI's system reported a sekirei had been listed to have two Ashikabi"

"I don't suppose it mentioned who the duplicate Ashikabi was?"

"Its unclear, but the name -Sahashi- was within the corrupted section of the data dump sir".

Higa stood there, straightening up, a dour look on his face "No, it can't be. That boy has no resources. Everything he does is random, no organization. I also can't believe MBI would play games with the sekirei plan. Its Minaka's pride and joy" Higa stood silent for a long minute or two, considering this information brought to him and shook his head "I'm not gonna dismiss that possibility, but have Kocho keep trying. Especially if MBI's system is not as infallible as they seem to think, I want to know"

Kakizaki nodded, and excused himself, Higa remained, looking out the window, surveying the city which was laid out beneath him. "No, it must be a simple explanation of corrupted data. Nothing more" he spoke to himself. Glancing around he noticed he was alone and had to wonder if Hiroti Minaka's insanity was contagious.

- o Maison Izumo o -

Minato made a motion to Tsukiumi less than a kilometer from the Inn, for her to drop to street level. His feet freshly on the pavement, she released him with the others flying past, overhead. They could be seen watching for a moment as they continued, finally dropping down in front of the Inn itself.

"Husband?" Tsukiumi inquired, looking at him concerned.

"No, its ok, I just wanted to walk with you a bit" he grinned, taking her hand in his "You don't have objections to it do you?" he took stock of her face, smiling sheepishly. "Unless you rather not walk, and rush home"

"N.. No, walking is fine." she stammered.

"I wanted to thank you for today, for your help with Benitsubasa. With Haihane, with helping Yukari and Shiina. It was very important to me" he grinned, they had taken no more than a dozen steps towards the house, before he paused, and turned to her.

Tsukiumi simply nodded "It.. Its fine Husband. A wife ought to do such things" she smiled, embarrassed.

"No, You are important to me, and its equally important that you know, that I understand how it affects you when you see me with the others, and now, two more in the mix. Two more to share me with. Two more added to the madness that is our lives" he lifted his free hand to her cheek, to caress it softly.

The water Sekirei nodded shyly. "And, I wanted to do this here, before we get home. You deserve it, you earned it. You should not need to wait longer for it, or have the others spying on you or us while we shared it" his words came to her, as she regarded him carefully.

Minato carefully took her other hand in his, bringing her close, his eyes into her deep blue sea orbs. Their fingers interlaced in each others, he brought her nearer still, his lips pressed against hers, hesitating at first, and then he pressed comfortably against her. Tsukiumi felt her knees go weak falling into his arms, as their lips touched sharing each others embrace. She found her lips open as she gave her all to him, her tongue quickly swirling dancing about his. He invaded her mouth, then she his.

An eternity seemed to pass. Tsukiumi's wings flashed and erupted from her back, the deep blue fluttering softly as she found herself lost. Lost in his embrace. The neighbourhood alit by the wings.

Minato slowly drew back, he realized that as he did so she followed, not willing to easily give up his touch or his lips nor the time he was granting her. Her body weak, and soft against him, he finally broke the embrace.. "Ts.. Tsukiumi' he stuttered, smiling with a flash of red embarrassment across his cheeks. He held her close, his lips then a moment after to her ear, he whispered lightly "You know. You're beautiful when you are stubborn and strong. But you're more beautiful, and endearing when you are soft, and vulnerable"

'Oh my, what is this, this feeling' Tsukiumi's head was reeling, her heart crying out within her, she had shared one of the few quiet, precious moments with him that she had managed since becoming winged by this man, her husband. He tried to remove his lips from hers, and she fought to keep them against hers, not willing to give up so easily, moving against him, pressing him back as he attempted to draw from her.

Finally, she sulked, or was about to as his lips left hers, and then there he was again, only now at her ear, soft, willing, welcoming. Then his words came. She smiled, unseen by him, into his shoulder, a tear growing in her eyes as she burrowed against him, clutching her body to his. A battle began to rage within her, Stormy side against the soft vulnerable Tsukiumi, doing battle over dominance. Strong, stubborn, stormy Tsukiumi was obviously losing, and losing hard in the moment.

Minato gave her another minute, lost in his arms, his embrace before he spoke again "Its time. Unless you wish them to come out, and interrupt our precious moments?" his finger found her chin, rising it up so he could look clearly into her eyes. "I need you" he whispered quietly "Never forget that"

With that, her tears started to flow softly as he shifted beside her, hand in hers, and led her home, to the Inn. Tsun Tsun had just been horribly crushed by dere.

- o Matsu's Room o -

"MAAATSUU!" Kazehana cried out, "Its looove" she grinned, singing it as she paraded in with Benitsubasa in tow behind her, the former Disciplinary squad member looking around astonished at the hidden room and the full wall of computers rebooting, connecting, security reports coming back up. Various displays blank, or reporting -No signal- from lack of connection to working devices.

Matsu looked up from her fighting with her computers. She grinned, "Finally, at least I'm connected to MBI. Just a hospital, but still.." she turned, and froze, seeing the No 105 standing there, in her room. Every instinct in her body telling her to run, to hide.

"GAAAAAAAAAH" she cried as her mind exploded. This her hideaway, discovered by a disciplinary squad member. It took a full minute for the perverted glasses wearing Sekirei, for her brain to reboot and recover.

"Quick, Quick, which one is the street security!" Kazehana mumbled, a huge bottle of saki in her hand, she was jumping for joy. Matsu looked from Benitsubasa, to Kazehana then to her booting security systems. A window or two flipped up a display or two in smaller viewing portals within the display automatically.

"It just came up, why?" a keystroke or two later, and the security feed focused on Tsukiumi and Minato outside, down the street. "OOOOOH, Interesting" she smiled "Ku-Ku-Ku, I should join them, experiment" she grinned, her voice akin to her typical perverted old man sound. Matsu's fingers slowly shifted over the keyboard, causing the image to zoom closer.

"OOH OOH OOH, he's gonna do it… YEEEEEEEEEEEES" Kazehana sung out as the pair on the street pressed together, she was pleased with herself and her Ashikabi.

Benitsubasa stood there, behind, wondering what she had gotten herself into. She slowly started backing away, eyes looking at the door, wondering how fast she could escape. She almost missed the blandness of MBI.. of Natsuo, of the directors madness.

Miya had welcomed them into the Inn, and even tho Benitsubasa breezed through with Kazehana, who had managed to grab her hand; they left Kagari, Musubi, and Haihane behind.

"Musubi, please go help in the kitchen, dinners almost ready" Miya smiled, as her eyes fell onto Haihane. "Now, Before you enter my home. You will understand my rules are to be followed. Is this understood?"

Haihane nodded, Ku held onto Miya's leg, looking up at the two of them, Kagari remained behind number 104, smiling "Don't worry about it, she's fine if you follow her rules." he half muttered.

Miya pointed to the claws worn on the sekirei's fingers, her hands "Those, will come off the moment you step foot into this house. They will not be worn inside. Outside only understood?" Miya smiled, her strict but fair smile.

"There is no fighting inside" she recounted, watching Haihane who nodded once again.

"There is no perverted or lewd acts by non-married persons" she continued, Haihane nodded again

"You will sleep where I assign you to" Miya spoke again, again Haihane nodded a small look of puzzlement on her face.

"You will keep conversation clean and non-perverted in the presence of myself, and children, understood?" Miya paused, watching the disciplinary squad member carefully as she fell into deep thought, an eye shifting upstairs as she realized something else.

Haihane had nodded, agreeing readily to everything each rule she was simply happy to be here. The hope of remaining with Benitsubasa.

A moment later, the bomb was dropped "Secrets you learn in Maison Izumo, my home, shall not be used against anyone under my roof whether they are home, or not. Is THIS understood?" she recounted the last one, a new one never spoken before.

Haihane regarded Miya carefully, "Uhm, yea. I guess." she tried to smile, 'and how does she plan on enforcing all these rules?' she found herself thinking to herself.

Miya smiled sweetly, "Welcome to Maison Izumo, your sleeping arrangements will be ready before bed, for now, I have to finish preparing dinner!"

Kagari chuckled softly,"Don't mind Miya, she's a motherly type who protects everyone here".

"I HEARD THAT, HOW RUDE HOMERA-SAN" Miya called from the kitchen. A vague unformed mist of Hanya mask flew towards them. Disappearing as if a puff of cigerette smoke. It startled Kagari, and Haihane both.

Kagari smiled and corrected himself "A..a.. motherly type that is no older than a onee-sama". "Come along, I'll show you around". Haihane followed recovered from the dangerous mask and having removed her claw blades, left them on the table in the hallway.

Outside, Yukari, and Shiina leaned against the entry inside the gate. Lingering in each others arms. They barely noticed when Tsukiumi's wings flashed down the street. They themselves were far too engrossed in each other. Shiina's wings where also alit.

- o MBI o -

The white cloak flapped behind the white suited figure as he entered the room. Word had reached him, and he had come straight away. His gleeful laughter following him down each passageway until he had reached his destination. He entered the room, and sat on one of the chairs, leaning against the bed, where Takami lay.

"Asshole" Takami muttered weakly having sensed his presence.

Minaka laughed, jovially "Maybe now you let me into the family?"

"Over my dead fucking body" the white haired woman declared weakly her eye opened, and looked at him, a smile forming across her lips.

Minaka reached out, and took Takami's hand in his, smiling "One day love, maybe one day" he grinned, "but not today".

"I suppose you want a report?" she spoke softly to him, opening her other eye, squinting.

"Naw, let the fates deal with themselves until morning. Besides, it might be something fun to be surprised with" Minaka declared. He settled in holding her hand, as the occasional nurse entered to check Takami's stats, occasionally take her blood pressure and just as swiftly left.

They knew better than to spend too much time in a room with one of them, much less both.

Takami growled weakly, "Bastard".

* * *

**_A/N: No. Not over yet. At least one more chapter to go, maybe a epilogue after. Yea, 13 is a lucky number. Sue me._**


	12. Sekirei: Regrets Pt 12:

_**A/N: Oh my muse, where thou gone.. come to me, and let me write anew. I've been fighting for the last couple weeks, nothing new, this was written at least 3 weeks ago, and we are slowly catching up to what was written ahead. So glad I choose to release them slowly.. ;)**_

_**Ok, seems I made a bad and just realized it. I got my schedule twisted about, and this should have been published Friday morning, but is later then expected. Instead I published a chapter under ashikabi of fate, intended for publishing on Tuesday morning. That'll teach me won't it!?**_

_**All reviewers. I appreciate the kind words, and the critical ones. one can never hope to improve if there are never a sing naysayer!**_

_**SpecH82: I know, I know, I work hard at it. Its all you can do. Glad to see I have you hooked.**_

_**Note: There.. might be more, much more... I have some ideas I'm working with and I'm not sure if they are better in this story, or in my Ashikabi of Fate story.**_

* * *

- o MBI o -

"Officially we are calling it the Sahashi event", Takami heard her assistant report, her voice soft at her bedside; Abiding by procedure for the Hospital Care department.

"Unless you wish to name it something else Sahashi-san" Yuki spoke softly, differentially to the woman, her direct superior as she began giving the report.

"N.. No, thats fine" Takami shook her head, she had been stuck in this bed for two whole days. It was maddening. At least she had the authority to summon anyone, and everyone to her bedside to give reports. She shifted to sit herself up, as a nurse slipped in with a tray of food. Specially prepared for her.

"The winging database is confirmed, and no data was lost. The supporting systems however, were not so lucky. " the assistant continued "Security found no less than 4 unauthorized users at the time of the crash. Lemme see here.." she flipped a page or two, looking for the information. "Ah yes, Ma_SE02, and Ko_SE22 where online. It seems Ko_SE22 had broken a deep layer protection. The crash seemed, shall I say fortuitous. It appears the data dump she started, was everything. They got less than half a percent".

Takami nodded, she wasn't overly pleased security had been broken, but at least no critical data was released "The others logged in?"

"Well, they seem to just be low level Ashikabi seeking simple information, Records show Minaka-sama has knowledge of one. Records show he is No 87's Ashikabi. He was in the system about a week before 87 was winged. Investigations showed he only left warnings for the companies he hacked, showing security holes".

Takami nodded again. "I'm familiar with that case. I was with the bastard when he was informed, Not much danger there. Just to be safe, analyse any data they got, and ensure none of it is sensitive".

"Yes Ma'am, is there anything else?"

Takami nodded "An ETA of when the systems will all be back up would be nice, and me back to work would be even better"

"I'll check with the doctor that's overseeing your care. As for the systems coming back up. The technicians and programmers are warning it could be as long as a week." she paused a moment "But from what I heard this morning, they are preparing a test that might see a third of our systems back up"

Takami smiled, "Good, at least there is that. I would hate to lose all that research, and have needed research setback because of this.", 'Even tho it would slow down that bastards game with fate' she couldn't help herself thinking. She dismissed her assistant "I want another report no later than 8 hours from now. I also want to know when they try the boot sequence".

"Yes Ma'am" the assistant turned on her heel, and darted away. The phone already buzzing in her ear before she made good her escape.

- o Maison Izumo o -

The last two days, Minato and Haihane, together with Ku had found shared enjoyment in both TV programs and a handful of video games, "Geez sometimes I think this is so fake, and yet its still fun" Minato muttered as he stretched out, Ku curled in his lap, wincing as each Blade struck another blade on the TV set.

"I know, I argue with Beni about it all the time, she says its fake, I say its real. I don't care either way tho. Blazing Blade Battle is cool regardless of which season" Haihane sighed, she leaned against Minato, "This is ok isn't it? I mean, If I'm here I might as well bond with you right?"

Minato nodded, "Of course. Just give Tsukiumi a wide berth. The others should be fine, I mean Musubi is a little jealous, Ku here is sometimes on Tsukiumi's level but more manageable" he chuckled.

Ku looked at him with a question in her eyes, and nuzzled in deeper as if she was trying to steal attention from Haihane, Minato's hand came down and teased through her hair setting the youngest sekirei at ease. Ku winced as a flash of metal striking metal came across the TV set again.

Musubi, Tsukiumi and Kazehana had left for shopping races, and were not due back any time soon. Kazehana had declared she would join them, but only to ensure they were safe. A body guard effectively at Matsu's suggestion. She was concerned apparently over reprisal from MBI.

Benitsubasa was in the back yard with Kagari and Miya. "Now, come" Miya motioned for Benitsubasa to attack.

"She's crazy, I'll hurt her" she muttered to Kagari eyeing Miya carefully.

"If you lay one finger on her, I'll sweet talk Minato into an extra 30 minutes of alone time with you" he grinned, "AND I'll personally distract Tsukiumi with one on one sparring".

Benitsubasa laughed "It's a deal, and what if I lose?"

"Laundry duty tomorrow. Its my turn" Kagari grinned. Benitsubasa nodded, and took up a position opposite Miya.

Yukari and Shiina were laid out on the grass at the side of the house. Looking at the open blue sky. "Two whole days. Two, can you believe it? where we don't need to worry about who's chasing us down?" Yukari muttered. Shiina just took her hand in his, and squeezed lightly, grinning, he shifted his body over to hers, and smiling, kissed her deeply. They had learned quickly the lines they could cross, and the lines they couldn't before they were left alone by Miya completely.

- o MBI HQ o -

Karasuba looked out the large expanse reinforced glass overlooking the city. Her eye tracked the horizon, a bird flittered about here or there, swooping about each other. 'Far to peaceful, its most definitely disturbing' she found herself thinking, she turned, retook her favored seat, took up her nodachi and began sharpening it once again. The soft sound of a whetstone gliding across the steel seemed to echo the all but empty condominium.

Natsuo, down the hallway, sat in a huge sofa chair in his office, flipping the occasional page of a book. With the MBI systems down, he had little to do, and was taking the time to finish the latest novel which interested him -Apocolypse 2022-. On the table beside him laid his next book. 'Star Trek: Mirror Universe: Borg Rule'

- o Minaka's office o -

"Ho Ho Ho, so is that what they are calling it now?" Minaka seemed to grin as he listened to his assistant give a report. Takami was still restricted to her hospital room, but that did not mean he wouldn't get updates.

"Yes Sir" his young blonde assistant nodded to him "I'm told Takami was already aware of it before she collapsed. They were looking into confirming details surrounding the corruption errors", she looked at him flipping through a couple pages on her notepad.

"Any instructions?"

"No, leave it for now. Lets see what the Gods, and Fate have in store for our little game." With that, he spun his chair about to look out his windows, over the city. He smiled dismissing her before his palms came together, index fingers pressed together as he thought to himself 'my boy, my boy, you continue to surprise me'.

- o Maison Izumo o -

Minato pressed the power button on the TV remote "Thats enough TV for today Ku. They say this stuff will rot your brain" he smiled, he shifted her from his lap to the couch as he rose. "So, how about we go check on what Benitsubasa is doing?" he glanced to Haihane and grinned "Sounds like someone is sparing".

Haihane and Ku both nodded and rose, to follow Minato.

Unfortunately for Benitsubasa, she was sporting 4 levels of goose eggs on the side of her skull, one on each side no less when Minato slipped down to sit on the ledge of the small entry. Haihane knelt, leaning against his back, elbows resting on his shoulders, hands folded at his neck, and Ku once again curled up in his lap as best she could. Unknown to any of them, Matsu watched from a removed ceiling tile.

"So, how's she fairing?" he inquired of Kagari.

"Not to bad. Still hasn't laid a hand on Miya tho.". Kagari's tone seemed pleased and overly jovial at the thought.

"So why so pleased about it?"

"Oh no reason, we had a wage on if she could lay a finger on Miya or not" Kagari had a huge grin on his face, Benitsubasa looked sideways at him at the comment, finding herself distracted for a split second as Miya landed another strike on her.

"Pay attention, distractions will cost you dearly" Miya chimed in

"AAh, I see, and has she?"

"Not.. Even... Close.." Kagari laughed, Minato chuckled; Ku winced as Miya and her opponent went at it again.

"Oh, by the way, I might need a favour later" Kagari spoke, again distracting Benitsubasa.

"Should I ask what" Minato inquired as his fingers moved through Ku's long blonde tresses as she winced each time Miya landed a blow on the Pink haired newcomer to the household.

"No, just a promise I made. Its not a sure thing yet tho"

Minato simply nodded

Above from within the ceiling, Matsu simply watched Haihane as she seemed to keep as close to her Ashikabi as any of the others would. The former Disciplinary squad member found herself chuckling evilly to herself 'KuKuKu, interesting, interesting indeed'.

- o MBI HQ - Hospital o -

Takami grumbled as she slowly slipped from the bed, it had taken some hours before her assistant had managed to get a doctor to approve her for return to her duty. 'Two whole fucking days lost. Two days.. from a bloody fainting spell' she ranted in her mind. She grabbed her cigarettes, swiftly lite one up and changed from the hospital where someone had managed to get her into.

She reached for her cell phone, which had been charging and stormed out from the room. Patience was at its end, and she would get back to work.

"Yuki, have they tried that bootstrap yet of those systems?" she snapped as she entered her office, heading straight into her desk, hitting the power to bring it up.

"N.. No ma'am. They expect it within the hour"

Takami nodded as she sucked on the death-stick, watching as the display gave minimal access, indicating all but a handful of systems where down. "Hospital records, nothing I can use" she cursed

The personal assistant simply stood there, watching, knowing there was nothing she could do. She slipped away back to her desk just outside the door, and waited.

Takami flipped her phone open, glanced at the image of her happy little family before it had grown up. "Imma gonna kill him, I swear" she muttered mostly to herself. With that, she scrolled down the list of contacts, and rested the indicator on her sons entry.

"Fuck it, YUKI" she hollered loudly, "I want a car brought around for me. I need to make a small visit!". A moment later her assistant could be heard making the request, as Takami slammed her cell phone closed, and stormed out of the office, already on her way "Call me when they are ready to bring the damn system up. DON'T let them until I get back!"

* * *

**_A/N: Yes, there is a chapter 13 has been written, and 14 has one page.. It does NOT stop here. From the looks of it, as I said above, it might not stop there. I need to decide what if anything I'm going to do with Haihane.. wing her to Minato? don't? Send Natsu and Karasuba off to collect her.. I don't know.. Haihane isnt a character I'm overly fond of, OR understand to much (she is way underused tho in my opinion)_**

**_On top of that, I had an idea for another story, that I might well be able to integrate into this story, two additional ideas in fact. Its possible I could double the length of this if I really wanted to and NOT put them into just another fic. It would be nice, I like the longer stories, there's more meat to sink into._**


	13. Sekirei: Regrets Pt 13: The Visit

**_A/N: And here we go…_**

**_SpecH82: it's.. Logical.. But is it fate? I'm not sure about that. To db sure, I do want to explore some things. Both in this story and in Ashikabi of Fate"._**

* * *

- o Shinto Teito, somewhere o -

Her assistant had been swift, and efficient. She knew better of course, no sooner than she had arrived at the doors, than had a limo arrived, and the door man, a larger set gentleman dressed in black formal attire opened the limo door for her as she let herself in.

Takami sat back, looking at the picture on her cell phone, puffing on the cigarette dangling from her lips, the last conversation she had had with her son. 'Her wings came alive' she recalled.. 'What the hell, Sekirei can only be winged once..', she mumbled mostly to herself, lost in thought, stymied by what she KNEW where the rules as she understood them, as even Minaka understood them. Rules not unlike living. Eat, breath, and you continue living.

The ride seemed to take an eternity, and finally the limo slowed, and halted on the small residential street. She glanced out the tinted window and read the sign on the fence.

"Maison Izumo Ma'am, just as you requested" the driver spoke, having triggered the mechanism to lower the dividing glass window separating him from the passenger.

"Wait for me, I don't know how long I will be. Do NOT tell anyone where we are, understood?" Takami half snapped at the large gentleman as she opened the door herself, swinging her feet onto the street.

The driver acknowledged with a brief "Yes Ma'am.", the dividing window slide back up, and it was obvious he had turned the car radio on. News, and some talk radio came across the airwaves, commenting on happenings at MBI and within the city.

- o Maison Izumo o -

Minato had been reclining in the sofa, with Benitsubasa hanging off one arm, Tsukiumi on the other, Ku in his lap, and Haihane. Well, she was behind him, drapped over his arms trying to bond with the man who she had declared loyalty to just recently. Matsu regarded the scene from her typical place in the ceiling, smiling and pondering the newcomers; a stifled perverted old mans laugh disrupting her silent thoughts.

Musubi and Kazehana where in the kitchen assisting Miya with chores. Kagari had disappeared to his room as he often did. He was reading a book.

The knock came on the door moments later *Knock Knock*.

Tsukiumi, Benitsubasa, and Minato looked at each other, as Tsukiumi stood "My turn husband to answer.." she smiled, and just eyed Matsu and Ku, "DO NOT purloin my earned space beside mine husband!" she threatened, before leaving the room.

"YES, YES, I'm coming. Hold thine panties on" Tsukiumi called as she headed to greet the one insistently knocking on the door.

She opened the door, "Whats got thy panties in a bu.." she froze. Before her was Takami, Minato's mother, looking at her with a frown. She cringed suddenly, her eyes growing wide.

Tsukiumi just stood there, looking at Takami, clenching her fists. "Fo..Fo..Forgive me Takami-san. I … I knew not it was you", she turned, and then called "M..M..Minato-san, tis thine mother, Takami-san".

A moment later Minato was in the hall way, his mother was puffing on her cigarette, eyeing Tsukiumi, and her son carefully. "Well, Tsukiumi.. " she paused a moment "ARE YOU GOING TO INVITE YOUR MOTHER IN LAW DEAREST INTO THE HOUSE OR NOT!" she raised her voice, deadpan serious look on her face.

"C,.. C.. Come on mom.." Minato studdered.

"O..O..Of course, come in Mother dearest, please.. ma.. make yourself at home. Pl..Please forgive me". Tsukiumi was nearly in tears. Less than 48 hours after her blessed event with Minato, she had offended his mother.

Takami smiled, in a much better mood, "Easy, its ok, I was just joking" as she fixated on her son. "Now YOU on the other hand.." she stormed towards the raven haired young Ashikabi, her son, and the obvious source of her latest frustration. "You, are going to tell me exactly what it is YOU have done."

Minato scratched the back of his head as he chuckled nervously. "Yes mother, shall we sit?", he invited her to the living room.

Takami half stormed past the water Sekirei who was still cringing, angry she had both messed with, and upset Takami. "Tsukiumi, I think you better round everyone up, bring them to the living room", he half whispered. With that he slipped back to his former place on the couch, his mother already sat diagonal from him.

It took all of five or ten minutes for all the Sekirei to gather that where in the house. Yukari, with Shiina leaning against her, Miya had eyeballed Takami carefully when she realized who had created the disturbance in her home. She stood to one side, ready.

The others where spread out around the room, ready to offer any assistance Minato might require, in dealing with his mother.

"So.. wh.. what do you need to know mum" he half cringed.

"For one, I need to know exactly what you meant by "She was reacting, and she reacted to a kiss". she stared her son down, her foot tapping as the ashes began to drop from the cigarette.

"Well. I think, you remember Benitsubasa has had issues with us since the bridge escape, yes?" Minato started.. Takami nodded, as she tapped the end of her cigarette into a small saucer Miya had had brought out.

"Well. After she attacked us here, at three in the morning. She.. well she attacked Yukari and Shiina… attempting to create a trap for me.. and well us.." he paused "By the time we got there, Yukari and Shiina where tied up. and Benitsubasa was threatening her.."

Takami glared at the pink haired twin tailed Sekirei as she continued to puff on the death stick "I see". She was about to say something more when Minato interrupted. "Well. That's how it was when we arrived. Thankfully, we managed to spring our own trap, and no one ended up -seriously- hurt"

Takami nodded, and then spoke, "So, after I gave you strict instructions, after Minaka gave you strict instructions through Natsuo, you STILL decided to attack them?" The anger could be felt from her, the scar received some time ago shifted as her brow lifted.

"We.. Well Takami-san.. You.. You did say we couldn't attack Maison Izumo, o..o.. or Minato-san directly.. so.. we.. well I.." Benitsubasa just fell silent, she knew well enough how angry the woman got, and she certainly couldn't help by continuing to stutter; Or worse, appear stupid, something she herself hated.

Takami grinned "I see, so you figured, if you made Minato, or his sekirei attack to help Yukari, who was already -wanted- for escaping the last round of stage 3.. You wouldn't get in trouble, and it would be win-win?"

Benitsubasa and Haihane just nodded silently.

Takami just shook her head, "Something Minaka might have assigned you as a task eventually. I've not killed him yet, so I can't fault you certainly.. That, and it WAS your job to attempt to apprehend them."

She took another long puff on the cigarette, the smell of tobacco slowly filling the room to Miya's chagrin, then spoke "Alright, tell me the rest, don't leave out a single thing".

- o An hour later o -

It took approximately an hour to relay the whole story. From start to finish. Including the various dreams Minato and Benitsubasa had. The strategy Matsu and Minato had laid out, some of which surprised the former disciplinary squad members new to the house. Some not so much.

"Well, I guess I'm glad your growing up a bit and taking responsibility.. but.. you don't realize what you have done." Takami paused. "But tell me one thing, what gave you the idea MBI would even allow Benitsubasa to remain with you if it did work out?"

Minato smiled, his eyes glanced to each of his sekirei, landing on Kagari, then his mother again. "You did".

Takami eyed her son carefully. "I did? How.. When?".

"We spoke on the phone, I asked about Kagari, I was worried about.."

"Him being happy…" Takami recalled, "Fuck me.." she paused, closing her eyes "Your just like.." she then shook her head, "Never mind". Eyes again on her son, "Well. Not much I can do about Benitsubasa. Officially, according to MBI's system, your her official Ashikabi."

Minato smiled, suddenly finding himself at ease as some of the stress disappated, "However.." Takami continued. "Haihane, has an Ashikabi in Natsuo, and a place on the Disciplinary Squad. Duties she must attend to".

Minato shook his head. "Mom, tell me something, honestly. Has Natsuo even noticed either of them are gone? Has anyone else in the entire Sekerei plan? I mean look, its been two days, almost three now."

Takami eyed her son carefully, and couldn't help but shake her head "Not as far as I know.., no one has said anything to me but.."

"Has Minaka noticed? I mean, he's their boss right? Tell me that idiot who makes them fight and hurt each other has noticed them missing"

Takami just looked at her son, "I. No, I can't say for sure either way."

"Right, and if he knows, lets say he does. Has he indicated to anyone to have her retrieved?", Minato smiled stiffly, half expecting a tirade to spew forth from his mother about the irresponsibilitiest involved.

"No, not yet."

"Than please, leave it be. Let her remain here. She's actually good company when you get to know her" he smiled, his hand fell to Haihane's who was resting on his shoulder standing behind him and the couch. "If he asks directly, if Natsuo inquires can we worry about it then?"

Takami took a long drag off of her cigarette, deep in thought "Besides, isn't the president always talking about fate and crap? Maybe this is fate. Maybe neither of them were supposed to.." Minato continued.

Takami nodded, "Yes, I see what your.." she sighed, and made up her mind. She turned to Matsu. "Just so your aware. The I.T. is doing a complete audit. You won't likely be able to get back in the same way, if you can get in at all".

Matsu nodded "Its ok, it wont be an issue." she grinned.

Takami couldn't help but stifle a grunt, knowing her far to well. "Oh, and I will need to tell you now also. If this is true, I will need you two to come to MBI for a day. Maybe two." she paused, the look on her sons face said it all as she continued "I'll need to run some tests, confirm your locked in as her Ashikabi. Basic things. This is unprecedented and is NOT supposed to be …. possible".

It was then that Kazehana decided to lighten the mood, she swooped in next to Haihane behind Minato, and wrapped her loving arms around both her Ashikabi, and the Blue, and Red Sekirei's. "ITS LOOOOOOOOVE" she sang, "ITS FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE" he continued, as all eyes turned to her, as Tsukiumi began grumbling about opportunities being taken, Musubi showed her jealousy with the vague resemblance of a Bear hovering behind her. Miya could do nothing more than giggle behind her hand as she watched Takami and the others.

Takami stood, "I think that's everything then. I spent two days in hospital over this." she shook her head taking another long puff. "Minato, I need to verify it so I can at least tell Minaka I saw it with my own eyes. That you can provide Benitsubasa with her wings" she held still, watching him.

"Wa..Wait, what?" Minato looked at her surprised. "Hospitalized? What happened?", he frowned, with concern growing on his face.

"Its fine, the last thing I remember you telling me is 105 reacting to you…" she frowned. "Next thing I was waking the next morning in hospital. The doctor has it down as overwork, and stress related" she grinned "Maybe you proved I'm worth a raise".

Minato grinned "Well, maybe you deserve it". With that he stood, seperating from the five Sekirei hanging off him, he turned to his newest addition "Shall we prove your place is here?" he grinned sheepishly.

Benitsubasa then took his hand, and stood before him, pressing against his chest she looked up, and touched her lips to his, lingering against him, letting herself fall into the warmth and embrace he offered and the wings sprung forth and fluttered behind her. It took less then another second or two for Tsukiumi to begin complaining. She was infact about to command forth her water powers, before Miya landed a ladle on her head "No violence in Maison Izumo!".

"Takami-san?" Matsu inquired as the white haired woman began for the hallway. "Can you tell me something?"

The woman paused, and nodded "Sure if I can".

"Why is MBI offline? I mean the ONLY thing I could access is Hospital records.."

Takami pointed at her son, and 105. "The winging records system had a fit when these two kissed, it brought down MBI.. we are still not back.." she was interrupted as her cell phone chirped, pulling it out she glanced at the call display, then answered "what? Im busy"

A moment later she nodded, "Alright, I should be there in less than 30 minutes. DO NOT start until I get there"., she turned to the others having flipped the phone closed, "Im sorry, but I have to go. They are ready to ATTEMPT to fix what you broke Minato. Expect a bill in the mail for damages. Probably 50 million yen, Could be more.".

Minato started to freak out. "BUUUT Mom.. I.. I dont have.."

Takami cracked up with a smile "Oh so easy, far to easy". With that she was out the door.

* * *

**_A/N: my muse, my muse, it has forsaken me. I have one more chapter left, which was written about a month ago. Hopefully I will be inspired to write more and continue to update. In the meanwhile, I'm going to wrap up thus "arc" and perhaps put this on hiatus. No, I doubt want to, however writing two fanfics is becoming to much. _**


End file.
